Fausses apparences
by Were90
Summary: [SPOILERS Thor 2!] Loki entreprend un nouveau plan pour accéder au trône d'Asgard: changer d'apparence, mais pas n'importe laquelle... Il ne s'attendait pas à voir ses sentiments prendre le dessus. Tel est prit qui croyait prendre. Slash Thor/Loki. Se déroule après Thor 2.
1. Nouveau plan

Bonjour à tous, ceci est ma première fiction sur l'univers Marvel basé sur mon couple fétiche, le Thorki. La fiction comporte du slash, à savoir une relation amoureuse entre deux hommes, ne soyez donc pas surpris ^^ Elle ne devrait pas être trop longue, le premier chapitre est surtout là pour situer l'histoire. Se déroule après Thor 2 donc **SPOILER**S, lisez à vos risque et périls si vous n'avez pas vu le film

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Il avait longtemps réfléchi à un moyen d'ancrer son nom dans les légendes Asgardiennes, aux côtés des plus grands rois ayant gouverné ce peuple. Tant de récits glorieux lui étaient arrivés aux oreilles qu'une fierté s'emparait de lui dès qu'il s'imaginait sur le trône d'Asgard. Il avait ensuite laissé tomber cette idée pour se focaliser sur quelque chose de beaucoup facile pour quelqu'un comme lui: la vengeance. Depuis des années, ce mot trottait dans l'esprit de Loki. Parfois, il oubliait même les raisons qui l'avaient poussé dans un tel ressentiment. Puis il n'avait qu'à se remémorer... Thor, l'impétueux... Thor, le fils parfait... Thor, l'imbattable guerrier... Et lui, l'ombre d'une noble famille. Le fils adopté, l'éternel second. Il avait tant voulu apercevoir une once de fierté dans les yeux de son père, après maintes tentatives d'égaler Thor. Mais rien n'en fut. Emporté par une colère longtemps camouflée, il avait porté son dévolu sur la Terre. Encore une fois, ce fut un tort. Son frère et ses nouveaux amis mirent vite fin à son règne. Il n'était de nouveau pas à sa place.

A son retour sur Asgard, il avait été privé de toute liberté. Cloîtré dans une prison, il avait appris la mort de sa mère adoptive. Un choc qui ne l'avait pas laissé insensible malgré l'indifférence qu'il lui témoignait. Loki étant Loki, il avait affiché un rictus malsain en voyant Thor quémander son aide pour la venger. Il avait toutefois oublié combien son frère le connaissait. Il avait de nouveau caché ses sentiments derrière des remarques acerbes. Même si l'envie de trahir son frère lors de leur confrontation avec Malekith surplombait ses pensées, il retint néanmoins ses actes pour se concentrer sur sa mission. Il avait longtemps prévu de s'échapper lorsque l'occasion se présenterait mais il ne pouvait le faire avec Thor aux aguets. Il feignit ainsi sa propre mort, utilisant la sorcellerie, son don le plus puissant. Il utilisa celle-ci pour retourner à Asgard en se faisant passer pour un simple soldat. Thor étant sur Terre, il avait toutes les cartes en main pour élaborer une stratégie digne de ce nom pour reprendre les rennes de la cité des Dieux en mains.

Le seul obstacle à son objectif était Odin. Il aurait pu le tuer en se dissimulant dans la peau d'un de ses gardes du corps. Mais malgré tous ses mensonges, tous ses actes pour privilégier son frère à lui, il se sentait incapable d'accomplir ce geste. Sa haine l'avait retranché vers un comportement de plus en plus cruel mais jamais il n'irait aussi loin dans sa quête vers le pouvoir. Il lui fallait trouver une autre astuce. Et ça, il y avait longuement réfléchi. En prison, il en avait eu le temps. Odin allait nommer Thor roi d'un moment à l'autre. La seule solution pour qu'il puisse devenir roi était donc de se débarrasser de Thor. Ce n'était plus son amour fraternel qui le freinait mais son incapacité à dominer son frère dans le combat au corps à corps. Il avait déjà tenté à deux reprises de le détruire, mais il en était resté bredouille.

La vérité, c'était qu'il avait trouvé la faiblesse de Thor: Jane Foster. Loki avait vu à quel point son frère était attaché à elle. Il avait vu tout ce qu'il était capable de faire pour sauver la vie d'une simple mortelle. Et quoi de mieux pour détruire un homme que de lui briser le coeur? Il avait tout d'abord pensé à la tuer mais cela lui nécessitait de retourner sur Terre. C'était devenu bien trop risqué vu l'énergie considérable qu'il fallait dépenser maintenant que le lien entre leurs mondes était brisé. Non, il avait trouvé plus simple. Se faire passer pour la bien aimée de Thor et le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Thor venait de perdre sa mère, même s'il était un dieu, il existe des blessures sentimentales qui ne guérissent pas. Quand Thor sera affaibli, il ne lui resterait qu'à sortir son épingle du jeu. Il ignorait encore comment mais cela ne devrait pas être difficile de convaincre son frère de s'exiler, meurtri par tant de chagrin. Odin penserait alors le nommer roi sans savoir que Loki se cacherait sous l'apparence de son frère. Une fois le sermon accompli, plus rien ne l'empêcherait de redevenir le vrai Loki et de régner enfin sur ce qu'il lui appartiendrait.

Et pour une fois, la chance sembla jouer en sa faveur. Un sourire diabolique illumina son visage lorsqu'il eut vent du retour du sommeil d'Odin. Fréquemment, le père de toute chose se plongeait en hibernation durant plusieurs mois pour récupérer ses forces. Maintenant que la paix était rétablie entre les royaumes, il pouvait se permettre cette absence et laisser ses conseillés s'occuper d'Asgard. Tout tombait à point pour Loki, qui n'avait plus qu'à mettre son plan en exécution.

* * *

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que Thor était revenu triomphant de son altercation avec Malekith. La guerre était finie - du moins pour l'instant - et la Terre était sauve. Le guerrier pouvait enfin se reposer en toute dignité dans le domaine des dieux. Le repos était un doux mot, le Dieu du tonnerre ayant plus l'impression d'endurer une longue période de deuil. En quelques jours de temps, il avait perdu sa mère Frigga et son frère Loki. Pour accumuler les mauvaises nouvelles, il n'avait plus le droit de retourner sur Terre pour revoir sa douce et tendre Jane Foster. Son père s'était plongé dans un lourd sommeil, à la fois pour oublier la perte de son épouse et recouvrer au mieux ses pouvoirs. Il était donc seul, en compagnie de sa poignée d'amis fidèles au poste. Il souhaitait cependant délaisser leur compagnie, préférant se promener seul dans les jardins d'Asgard et les couloirs froids du palais. Il rendait de temps en temps visite à son père, qui même endormi lui apportait un tant soit peu de réconfort. Il évitait les pièces critiques de la demeure. L'endroit où il avait trouvé sa mère gisant sur le sol doré, terrassée par Malekith. La chambre de son frère, laissée sans activité depuis que celui-ci l'avait trahi. Il avait fait enlever les quelques portraits de lui et sa famille afin d'éviter les pincements au coeur chaque fois qu'il y posait les yeux. Thor n'était plus qu'une ombre errante. Autrefois Dieu resplendissant, un seul de ses sourires réchauffait le coeur de ses compagnons. Maintenant, il arrivait à peine à se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il avait souri.

Sif avait essayé de le tirer de son chagrin en l'adonnant à diverses activités: tir à l'arc, chasse, promenade à cheval... Mais rien ne semblait remplir le coeur vide du guerrier. Assis sur une chaise contre le mur d'un couloir vide, il fixait son triste reflet dans un miroir.

- "Voilà que tu te retrouves enfin face à toi-même..." murmura-t-il bêtement.

Il baissa les yeux en soupirant. Plus rien ne serait comme avant. Plus jamais il ne jouerait au soldat farouche aux côtés de son frère en lui lançant des piques sur sa manière de combattre. Plus jamais il n'entendrait sa mère lui faire la morale sur son arrogance. Plus jamais ses doux conseils ne lui arriveraient aux oreilles. Et Jane... Il avait à peine eu le temps de la prendre dans ses bras qu'il avait déjà du s'en séparer. Son court séjour à Asgard n'avait qu'amplifier ses sentiments pour elle. Mais c'était quelque chose qu'il devrait effacer s'il voulait retrouver son ardeur d'autrefois.

- "Thor!"

Il releva la tête vers l'endroit d'où provenait le cri si expressif. Il vit apparaitre un garde, tout d'or vêtu, courant frénétiquement vers lui.

- "Qu'y a-t-il mon ami?"

- "On m'a chargé de vous quérir, une personne vous attend dans la salle des festins!" répondit l'homme essoufflé.

- "Qui donc? Je n'ai pas été informé d'une quelconque visite..."

- "Je ne peux malheureusement rien vous dire. Il s'agirait d'une requête du roi faite avant l'entrée dans son sommeil. Vous devriez y aller, je suis certain qu'elle sera au delà de vos espérances!"

Sans attendre un mot supplémentaire de la part du messager, Thor se rua vers la salle en question.

* * *

Loki contempla sa nouvelle apparence dans la pièce qui était anciennement sa salle de bain. Il y voyait le reflet de Jane Foster, semblable trait pour trait à l'originale. Il s'amusa à faire quelques mimiques, tentant de se placer au maximum dans la peau du personnage. La mission n'allait pas être évidente, il le savait. Les moments qu'il s'apprêtait à vivre seraient probablement les pires de son existence. Il devait faire en sorte que Thor tombe encore plus amoureux de lui. Il devrait le séduire, lui tenir constamment compagnie, le câliner... Il grimaça à cette idée. Pourtant, il devait reconnaître avoir apprécié la présence de son frère lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Avec Thor, il ne s'était jamais ennuyé. Il avait entraîné son frère dans de nombreuses supercheries avant de se faire réprimander par leur père. Mais ça, c'était avant que sa jalousie ne prenne le dessus. C'était le passé, qu'il devait oublier pour se focaliser sur son futur.

- "Bon, je suis une humaine parfaitement normale, folle amoureuse de ce dieu des abrutis", s'entraina-t-il à répéter avec sa nouvelle voix. "Parfait!"

Il enfila une robe qu'il avait volé à sa défunte mère et se dirigea vers le lieu de rencontre, se préparant psychologiquement aux événements à suivre.

* * *

J'espère que cette mise en bouche vous a plu, n'oubliez pas une petite review fait toujours plaisir :)


	2. Premiers rapprochements

Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle plaira et que je ne suis pas très OOC :) N'hésitez pas à commenter et merci pour les deux petites review, je sais que l'intro n'était pas énorme mais ca m'a fait plaisir. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de l'endroit, Loki sentait l'appréhension monter en lui. Il ne devait pas rater son coup, sinon il pouvait dire définitivement adieu au trône. Il devait agir comme une mortelle naïve, heureuse de se retrouver dans les bras de son aimé. Ce n'était pas gagné d'avance. A quelques pas de la salle, il entendit l'écho de son frère, apparemment impatient de voir sa prétendante.

- "Vous m'avez dit que quelqu'un m'attendait ici!" résonna la voix de Thor à ses oreilles. "Alors à moins que vous ne vous plaisiez à m'apporter de faux espoirs..."

Il arrêta soudainement sa phrase en voyant Loki - enfin, Jane - apparaitre derrière les rideaux orangés de la somptueuse salle. Loki feignit son sourire le plus resplendissant en voyant son frère s'illuminer de joie.

- "J... Jane? Comment est-ce possible?"

- "Ton père m'a contactée quelques jours après son départ et..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que deux bras puissants l'entourèrent, l'emportant contre un corps musclé et chaleureux. Il déglutit difficilement devant tant de contact et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il passa à son tour ses mains autour de son frère.

- "Je pensais ne plus te revoir, si tu savais comme cette nouvelle me réjouit!"

Le souffle coupé par l'étreinte de son frère, Loki trouva à peine la force de murmurer sa réponse.

- "Je suis aussi content...te, contente de te voir..."

Thor s'écarta enfin de sa brune pour la contempler avec un sourire resplendissant. Ce sourire troubla d'ailleurs Loki: jamais Thor ne l'avait regardé avec une telle lueur dans ses yeux. Il devait admettre que cette expression était tout au plus charmante.

- "Tu es magnifique", chuchota le Dieu du tonnerre tandis que les quelques gardes présents quittaient la pièce pour leur laisser plus d'intimité. "Comment as-tu fait pour revenir ici? Je pensais que le lien entre nos mondes était définitivement coupé!"

- "Je ne sais pas trop, j'étais tranquillement chez moi quand ton père est apparu... Il m'a demandé si je voulais revenir sur Asgard... Il disait que tu en avais besoin, j'ai à peine eu le temps d'accepter qu'il m'a dit qu'un messager viendrait me chercher et... me voilà."

Loki pria de tout coeur pour que ce scénario passe inaperçu aux yeux de son frère. Il n'avait pas l'air très convaincu quant aux propos que lui tenait la fausse Jane.

- "Etrange qu'il ne m'en ait guerre parlé... Enfin, tu es là, c'est le principal."

Ses doigts frôlèrent la joue de Loki qui frissonna à ce contact. Il fallait décidément qu'il s'y habitue avant que Thor ne remarque quelque chose d'étrange dans son comportement.

Un silence s'installa entre eux durant lequel le blond ne cessait de dévorer des yeux celle qu'il croyait être Jane. N'observant aucune réaction de sa part, il entreprit de rapprocher son visage du sien. Loki s'était préparé mentalement à cette dure épreuve et le peu de courage qu'il lui restait s'évapora pour laisser place à un malaise. A la dernière seconde, il détourna la tête tandis que Thor se ramassait probablement le vent le plus monumental d'Asgard.

- "Tout va bien?" demanda-t-il, un peu vexé du refus de sa bien aimée.

- "Oui, c'est que... Maintenant que je suis ici, j'aimerais qu'on aille... Plus lentement", déglutit difficilement Loki en se giflant mentalement tellement ses paroles lui paraissaient ridicules.

Thor fronça les sourcils et acquiesça mollement, un sentiment de déception sur le visage.

- "Nous avons tout notre temps... Veux-tu que je t'emmène découvrir le reste du palais? Tu n'avais pas eu le temps de tout visiter la dernière fois. Les circonstances étaient loin d'être joyeuses, je ne voudrais pas que tu gardes un souvenir faussé de cette magnifique cité qu'est Asgard."

- "Avec plaisir!" répondit Loki d'un air qu'il tenta le plus motivé possible.

Le blond lui prit gentiment la main et le dirigea vers le chemin en question. Ils marchèrent durant de longues heures, Thor ne manquant pas de lui expliquer chaque détails de chaque parcelle de terrain qu'ils franchissaient. Il insista particulièrement sur les exploits qu'il y avait accompli, ce qui irrita par dessus tout le Jottun. Même s'il avait fait quelques efforts, le Dieu du tonnerre restait arrogant, particulièrement pour tout ce qui relatait la guerre et ses prouesses personnelles.

Ils empruntèrent un chemin étroit qui disparut rapidement dans un épais feuillage d'arbre de toutes sortes. Les feuilles filtraient les rayons du soleil qui par leur jeu d'ombre rendaient l'endroit particulièrement idyllique. Loki se surprit même à s'extasier devant un tel décor, lui qui avait pourtant l'habitude de s'isoler dans cette verdure. Thor sembla saisir son moment de faiblesse et en profita pour s'engorger dans une nouvelle conversation.

- "Si tu aimes ce genre de paysage, je pourrais te faire découvrir des lieux encore plus admirables, très peu connus des Asgardiens", dit-il en l'invitant à s'asseoir dans l'herbe.

- "Vraiment?"

Loki craignait ce qui allait suivre. Jeunes adolescents, ils avaient l'habitude d'explorer chaque centimètre carré d'Asgard à la recherche d'une gloire imaginaire. Ils s'inventaient guerriers et jouaient à rétablir l'ordre et la paix en choisissant le meilleur des terrains pour s'adonner à leurs aventures. Ces excursions leur avaient permis de découvrir des lieux au delà de leur imagination. Des coins de paradis dont ils n'avaient parlé à personne. Il avait oublié ces moments mais leur simple souvenir lui fit oublier un instant la haine envers son frère. Il se ressaisit rapidement en imaginant cet idiot révéler ces secrets à la première inconnue venue. Et connaissant Thor, ce n'était certainement pas la première.

- "Oui, tu n'en croiras pas tes yeux. Tu tomberas encore plus amoureuse et tu ne voudras plus jamais quitter Asgard", ajouta-t-il aussitôt en riant.

- "Laisse-moi deviner, c'est là que tu emmènes toutes tes conquêtes n'est-ce pas? Le coup du 'Regarde, je vais te faire découvrir des endroits merveilleux dont j'ai parlé à personne avant', c'est un peu du réchauffé non? Tu penses vraiment que je vais tomber dans le panneau?", s'énerva Loki malgré lui.

Thor parut décontenancé puis s'empressa de secouer négativement la tête, surpris de sa réaction.

- "N'interprète pas mes propos de la sorte, il ne me serait jamais venu à l'idée de t'infliger ca, Jane. A vrai dire je n'étais plus venu ici depuis des années et j'ignore l'état de ces lieux maintenant. J'y ai déjà emmené quelqu'un qui me tenait à coeur, mais ce n'était pas une conquête, crois-moi..."

- "Ha bon, qui était-ce alors?"

- "Tu n'as pas envie d'entendre ca, je n'ai aucune envie de gâcher notre journée avec de telles histoires."

Où Thor voulait-il donc en venir? En quoi ses souvenirs de jeunesse pouvaient-il gâcher la journée de la mortelle? Devant le regard dubitatif de Loki, le blond reprit:

- "Cela concerne mon frère. Je sais que tu ne le portes pas dans ton coeur après ce qu'il a fait sur Terre mais mes blessures suite à sa perte sont toujours présentes. Je ne souhaite pas te voir désolée pour quelqu'un que tu méprises plus que tout. Je n'ai pas non plus envie de paraitre d'humeur triste en évoquant des évènements dont moi seul me souviens."

Le Jottun entrouvrit la bouche, ne sachant que répondre à pareille explication. Depuis quand manquait-il à Thor à ce point? D'une certaine manière, ces mots le flattèrent. Peut-être avait-il oublié le sentiment d'être important aux yeux de quelqu'un.

- "Je lui ai pardonné quand il s'est sacrifié pour toi lors du combat contre Malekith. Tu peux tout me dire si ca t'enlève un poids, je suis aussi là pour ca tu sais", dit-il en posant une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son frère.

Celui-ci lui répondit par un sourire triste.

- "Ne perdons pas des yeux une si belle journée. D'autres jours viendront pour les regrets et le deuil, aujourd'hui t'appartient!"

Il déposa un léger baiser sur la main de l'usurpateur d'identité avant de relever la tête.

- "Il va bientôt pleuvoir, nous ne devrions pas nous attarder."

- "Non attends... Je... J'aime bien la pluie..."

Les yeux de Thor s'écarquillèrent et son sourire l'élargit.

- "Es-tu sérieuse? Ne préfères-tu pas l'observer de l'intérieur? Je pensais que les femmes avaient horreur de la pluie, il parait que ca les décoiffe..."

Loki avait toujours aimé la pluie. Le bruit des gouttes qui frappent le sol apaisait ses tourments. L'odeur du pétrichor l'enivrait. La sensation de l'eau sur son visage le rendait vivant. C'était ridicule, quand il y pensait. L'avouer à travers le rôle d'un personnage lui semblait cependant moins idiot.

Ils attendirent l'arrivée de la pluie. De longues minutes durant lesquelles Thor conta de vieilles légendes Asgardiennes expliquant la naissance de la cité, son histoire et les héros qui jonchaient ses terres. Loki n'écouta ses récits que d'une oreille en acquiesçant bêtement, ses pensées tournées vers quelque chose de beaucoup plus important. Le blond semblait avoir mordu à l'hameçon, plus aisément que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il n'avait même pas cherché à confirmer ses dires à travers d'autres témoignages. Il reconnut bien là un autre défaut de son frère, sa capacité à faire confiance aveuglément aux personnes pour qui il éprouvait de l'affection. C'est ce qui avait permis à Loki de réussir la plupart de ses fourberies sans aucune suspicion de la part de son frère.

Peut-être n'aurait-il d'ailleurs pas à supporter cette situation longtemps. Il serait souvent seul avec Thor, il passerait certainement de nombreuses nuits avec lui. Lorsqu'il aura totalement acquis sa confiance, lorsque l'occasion se présentera, il n'hésitera pas. Il n'hésitera plus. Imaginer la surprise et la déception du dieu du tonnerre lorsqu'il découvrira la trahison, lorsqu'il le regardera dans les yeux en se vidant de son sang, l'excitait au plus au point. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, son impatience le glorifierait après ces longues années passées dans l'ombre d'une famille qui n'était même pas la sienne.

Loki était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua même pas que Thor avait arrêté de parler depuis quelques minutes, les plongeant dans un silence gênant.

- "Pourquoi souris-tu?" demanda le fils d'Odin devant le silence de sa partenaire.

- "Rien d'important, je pensais à des projets qui allaient bientôt arriver à point."

- "Quels projets?"

- "Mmh voyons... Pouvoir passer plus de temps avec toi... Découvrir ce qui fait de Thor un si puissant Dieu..."

Thor éclata de rire.

- "N'exagérons rien, je ne suis rien comparé à mon père, et les exploits que je te contais n'auraient eu lieu d'être sans l'aide de mes amis."

- "Pourtant, c'est toi seul qui a pu sauver la planète des glaces lorsque Loki voulait la détruire", enchaina le concerné, tentant de paraitre le plus innocent possible. "Ce n'est pas rien..."

- "Je n'en ai aucun mérite, c'est moi qui ai provoqué tout ça en m'aventurant sur Jötunheim sans prise de conscience. Je n'aurais pas été banni et Loki n'aurait pas découvert qu'il était un géant des glaces. Notre confrontation sur le Bifrost aurait été évitée ainsi que tout un tas d'autre malheur."

_Tu te trompes_, pensa Loki.

Thor se trompait sur toute la ligne. Son désir de vengeance s'était construit petit à petit. Le bannissement de Thor avait été l'élément déclencheur mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, il aurait accédé au trône. Il accéderait au trône.

- "Je suis heureux que tu sois là, à mes côtés, Jane."

- "Je suis heureuse d'être avec toi" confirma Loki. "On devrait rentrer au palais, tu me montreras ma nouvelle chambre."

- "J'avais l'espoir que tu partagerais la mienne maintenant que le calme est revenu sur Asgard. Mais j'attendrais le temps qu'il faut", ajouta-t-il en voyant son interlocutrice s'apprêter à lui répondre.

Il quittèrent les jardins en silence, se protégeant de la fine pluie qui menaçait de dégénérer en déferlante à tout moment.

- "Et voilà tes nouveaux appartements!" annonça Thor en ouvrant deux grandes portes en chêne qui donnaient sur un couloir reculé du palais. "Tu as ta propre salle de bain, des... trucs de fille", dit-il en inspectant ce qu'il suspectait être du parfum, "et de quoi manger en cas de petit creux", il lui lança une pomme. "Tu peux avoir tout ce dont tu as besoin, tu n'as qu'à demander!"

Loki inspecta la pièce dans laquelle il allait passer ses prochaines nuits. Elle n'était pas bien différente des autres chambres d'Asgard. Un lit gigantesque aux motifs dorés trônait le centre de la salle. Des draps pourpres en soie concédaient une ambiance intime, le tout éclairé par le feu des chandelles de part et d'autre de la chambre. Une ouverture donnait sur une grande salle de bain dans laquelle siégeait une baignoire d'une matière qui ressemblait fortement à du marbre. Les bords étaient recouverts de savons de différentes formes et couleurs.

- "C'est magnifique Thor", souffla Loki. "Vous ne vous privez de rien à Asgard!"

- "Tu as en face de toi un futur roi, la moindre des choses est de t'offrir tout le confort dont tu as besoin."

- "C'est vrai. J'oublie souvent que nos deux mondes sont si différents", répondit-il en prenant l'air triste. "Quand je pense à tout ce que tu as enduré sur Terre, ca a du te changer d'ici."

- "La Terre n'est pas si désagréable que ca. Elle a ses pours et ses contres comme pour toute population. Bien sûr ca devient moins agréable à vivre lorsqu'un Dieu de mauvaise humeur vous attaque avec une armée extra-terrestre..."

- "Même, nous n'avons pas de super-pouvoirs pour nous défendre. Je parle des gens normaux comme moi, pas de l'homme qui devient énorme et vert quand il se met en colère..."

- "Avoir de super-pouvoirs n'est pas spécialement une bonne chose. Au contraire, les désastres sont plus importants quand ils tombent à travers les mains d'un fou... Ce qu'il s'est passé à New York en est une preuve."

Thor l'invita à s'installer sur le bord du lit d'un geste de la main.

- "Il ne t'arrivera rien ici tu sais, je ferais tout pour empêcher qui que ce soit de te faire du mal", continua-t-il."Même si j'ai failli cette tâche avec ma mère et mon frère... Je ne supporterais pas qu'un malheur t'arrive encore par ma faute."

Loki leva ses yeux vers le blond qui plongea intensément son regard bleuté dans le sien. Il pouvait y voir de la souffrance, il n'y avait aucun doute là dessus. Il ne savait pas à quoi cela était dû exactement mais cette tristesse ne le laissa pas insensible. A vrai dire, il l'avait rarement vu malheureux. Thor avait toujours été le chouchou, le Père de toute chose ayant bien pris soin qu'il ne manque de rien. Il n'était qu'un enfant gâté qui ne connaissait rien de la misère. Le voir souffrir avait dégradé une légère partie de l'image arrogante que Loki avait toujours eu de lui. Mais cela ne suffirait jamais à oublier sa haine et sa jalousie.

Loki ne brisa pas le contact entre leurs deux regards. Il fallait qu'il séduise celui qu'il croyait autrefois être son frère et ce n'était pas en évitant ses regards et ses caresses qu'il allait y arriver. Les moments de faiblesses comme celui-ci était idéaux pour renforcer le lien entre eux. Il rapprocha son visage de l'autre homme doucement. Tout doucement. Il était tellement près de lui qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres.

- "C'est drôle..." murmura Thor. "Je n'avais jamais remarqué que tes yeux avaient des reflets verts..."

Le coeur du Jottun manqua un battement, le faisant reculer d'un geste brusque. Avait-il seulement relâché son attention sur l'apparence qu'il devait prendre?

- "Ne t'éloigne pas! Je trouve ça très beau tu sais... C'était un compliment, je suis vraiment maladroit!" se reprit le blond en se rapprochant à nouveau.

- "M...Merci, ils changent un peu de couleur avec la lumière", mentit Loki. "Tant mieux si tu trouves ca beau alo..."

Il n'eut pas le temps que les lèvres de Thor se posèrent sur les siennes, terminant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à accomplir quelques secondes plus tôt. Le reste de sa phrase s'étouffa sous la pression de sa bouche avant qu'il ne décide de se taire pour de bon. Pris au dépourvu, il tenta de se décrisper et de paraitre le plus naturel possible. Il ferma finalement les yeux et reprit sa respiration qui s'était arrêtée sous la surprise.

Le baiser de Thor était doux. Il était délicat, comme si Loki était quelque chose de précieux qu'il ne voulait briser pour rien au monde. Il sentit une de ses mains se glisser derrière sa nuque, comme pour l'empêcher de reculer si l'envie lui en prenait. La sensation était loin d'être désagréable... Ce qui le perturba.

Le blond renforça le contact entre eux, pressant un peu plus avidement sa bouche contre la sienne. Un gémissement s'échappa de la bouche de Loki, contre son gré. Il s'était attendu à du dégout, à éprouver encore plus de haine pour le dieu du tonnerre. Mais rien n'en fut. Il ne ressentait pas l'écoeurement qu'il avait imaginé. L'étrange sentiment qui s'était réveillé dans sa poitrine était loin d'être en accord avec ses pensées. Lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Thor tenter de se frayer un passage à travers ses lèvres, c'en fut trop.

- "Attends..." geignit-il en tentant de s'éloigner.

- "Qu'y a-t-il?" souffla l'Asgardien, le front posé contre le sien. "Tu n'apprécies pas mes baisers?"

- "Non non, au contraire... Je ne suis qu'une idiote, désolée de t'avoir interrompu."

- "Jane, on a tout notre temps. J'avoue avoir été un peu brusque mais j'en mourrais d'envie depuis que tu es arrivée. En plus il se fait tard et le trajet a du t'épuiser, tu devrais te reposer."

Loki hocha doucement la tête pendant que son frère déposait un léger baiser sur son front. Celui-ci se leva après un dernier sourire jeté en sa direction et quitta la pièce en silence, laissant le Jottun seul avec lui-même.

Les choses ne s'annonçaient décidément pas aussi simples qu'il l'avait prévu.


	3. Souvenirs d'Asgard

Merci beaucoup à tous pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait énormément plaisir :) J'ai mis un peu de temps pour écrire la suite mais le reste ne sera pas aussi long à venir, j'espère que vous apprécierez

Pour répondre à **Ellen-BK**: je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre mais je ne compte pas la faire trainer donc je dirais certainement moins de 10 ^^ Pour la fréquence de publication, j'espère atteindre quelques jours en chaque chapitres maintenant que je suis en vacances :)

Loki ferma à peine l'œil de la nuit, trop perturbé pour trouver le sommeil. Se sachant seul, il avait repris sa propre apparence pour se fixer nonchalamment devant le miroir de sa salle de bain. Tout aurait pu tomber à l'eau à cause d'un détail aussi futile que la couleur de ses yeux. Il fallait qu'il fasse attention, sans quoi Thor risquerait de devenir suspicieux. Il devait également se focaliser sur le contact physique avec le blond. Il avait bien compris qu'il n'y échapperait pas, que l'autre insisterait jusqu'à obtenir gain de cause. L'embrasser semblait maintenant à portée de main, même s'il n'aimait pas les sensations que cela réveillait dans sa poitrine. Il reporta la faute sur l'effet de surprise et ne chercha pas à comprendre plus en détails le pourquoi du comment. Peut-être était-il, au fond de lui, effrayé par ce qu'il risquait d'y découvrir.

Ce jeu devait finir au plus tôt, avant qu'il soit contraint à avoir des rapports plus intimes. Il n'osa pas imaginer comment il procéderait si Thor l'amenait jusqu'à l'acte charnel. Il avait déjà pris l'apparence de nombreuses personnes, mais jamais il n'avait fait l'amour avec le corps d'un autre, encore moins d'une femme. Cela l'inquiétait. Lui, qui maitrisait la magie avec un talent sans précédent, se demanda s'il ne risquait pas de perdre le contrôle dans pareille situation. Par le passé, il savait que dormir sous une autre forme était critique: il s'était toujours réveillé sous sa véritable apparence. Il devait donc veiller à ne jamais s'endormir en compagnie de Thor, le risque de se faire démasquer étant bien trop accru.

Loki porta son regard sur la dague posée sur le marbre de l'évier. L'arme qui serait fatale au grand Thor. Si petite, mais puissante dans les mains d'un fou. Ses doigts caressèrent les dessins argentés du manche, avides d'atteindre leur but ultime. Un sourire machiavélique éclaira son visage, pendant qu'un nouveau jour réveillait Asgard.

- "Que dirais-tu d'aller te baigner aujourd'hui?", grommela Thor entre deux bouchées de pain. "Il va faire chaud et je connais un endroit au calme sans serpents!"

- "Sans serpents? Voilà qui a l'air rassurant..."

Loki regardait depuis quelques minutes son frère se goinfrer de tous les aliments présents sur le buffet du matin. Il se demandait comment il lui était possible d'avaler autant de choses et de réussir tout de même à parler.

- "Enfin, je n'en ai jamais vu. Ils ne sont pas venimeux, au pire ils peuvent te gober mais tu serais toujours vivante. Ca te dit?"

- "Pourquoi pas", répondit le Jötunn en haussant les épaules.

Ils se préparèrent aussitôt le repas fini et se mirent en route en empruntant le chemin de la veille. Loki dut mettre une bonne demi-heure avant de décider quoi enfiler pour leur "baignade". Il aurait pu utiliser ses dons d'illusionniste mais craignait que Thor ne le questionne sur l'origine des vêtements portés. Il demanda donc conseil à une gouvernante du palais qui lui prêta bien gentiment une tenue prévue à cet effet.

- "Voilà donc qui risque d'être confortable", avait-il marmonné pour lui-même en tentant d'enfiler le corset minuscule qu'on lui avait offert.

Après tant de peine que de mal, le voilà qu'il se retrouvait aux bras du Dieu de la foudre à discuter du bon et du mauvais temps. Thor n'avait pas menti quant à la chaleur à venir, le soleil était à peine levé qu'une lourdeur s'abattait sur le royaume, faisant tourner son peuple au ralenti. Loki se sentait particulièrement atteint par un temps pareil, probablement du à son origine de géant des glaces.

- "Nous y sommes!"

Au détour d'un arbre, Loki n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître l'endroit que Thor souhaitait lui faire découvrir, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il s'y était rendu de nombreuses fois auparavant. Le sol à ses pieds terminait sa course au bord d'un point d'eau dans lequel s'abattait une cascade à faible débit, dégageant un son apaisant. Une étendue d'eau transparente se creusait dans quelques rochers recouverts de verdures et de lianes. Les rayons du soleil atteignaient l'eau par endroit, ajoutant un certain charme au paysage. Le brun savait que ce petit lac était l'un des seuls points d'eau douce d'Asgard . Cependant, peu de gens s'y rendaient à cause de la longue route à parcourir pour y accéder. Dans leur enfance, ils s'y baladaient souvent avec leur mère. Ces souvenirs lui provoquèrent un léger pincement au cœur, qu'il contrecarra avec une expression d'émerveillement.

- "C'est magnifique Thor!"

- "Je suis heureux que ca te plaise, c'est un endroit qui est cher à mon cœur."

- "Alors il sera aussi cher au mien."

Le Dieu de la foudre lui répondit par sourire attendri avant de saisir sa main pour l'aider à descendre le sentier sinueux. Sans attendre une seconde, le fils d'Odin entreprit de se débarrasser du haut de ses vêtements sous le regard interrogateur de son frère adoptif. Ce dernier pria mentalement pour qu'il ne tente rien d'extravagant en se mettant totalement nu devant lui. Les Dieux semblèrent l'avoir écouté, le blond s'arrêta à la ceinture et plongea aussitôt dans l'eau.

Loki le regarda disparaître de la surface pour réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard avec un grand cri de satisfaction.

- "Elle est bonne, rejoins-moi vite!"

Il se remit debout et sortit son torse de l'eau, offrant une vision très flatteuse de son corps. Loki resta quelques secondes à le fixer bêtement, à la fois impressionné et jaloux d'une telle masse musculaire. Il avait déjà vu son frère torse nu de nombreuse fois, lorsqu'ils se faisaient soigner leurs blessures de guerre mais ces souvenirs remontaient à une époque lointaine. Le blond avait littéralement doublé de volume depuis, dessinant à la perfection chacun de ses abdominaux du haut de son pantalon jusqu'à ses pectoraux. Sa peau légèrement bronzée laissait couler de fines perles d'eau qui finissaient leur trajet dans le creux de ses reins, lui donnant encore plus l'étoffe d'un Dieu.

- "Je…J'arrive", répondit-il enfin en ne sachant trop où poser ses yeux.

Il enleva sa robe de la façon la moins sensuelle possible et s'apprêta à rejoindre l'autre homme. Cette fois-ci, ce fut à son tour de se sentir observé. Et il y avait de quoi: Thor dévorait des yeux ses courbes féminines, si bien que Loki se demanda s'il n'allait pas se faire violer dans les minutes qui suivirent. Cela le poussa à se jeter le plus rapidement possible dans l'eau claire du lac.

Outre le fait de calmer ses ardeurs dues à la vision presque érotique de son demi-frère à moitié nu, l'eau eut pour effet de le relaxer presque instantanément. Cette sensation de légèreté l'aida un peu à palier le sentiment d'être enfermé à l'intérieur d'un autre corps. Il se contenta de savourer la baignade, en oubliant presque les soucis qui hantaient son esprit.

En réalité, il oublia rapidement tout. Pas parce que l'eau le relaxait, plutôt parce que Thor venait de le rejoindre à la nage pour l'attirer soudainement contre lui. Loki ne comprit pas exactement ce qu'il se passa: il se retrouva soulevé hors de l'eau, plaqué contre le torse imberbe du blond, avant de se sentir décoller pour atterrir quelques mètres plus loin, dans un grand "splash" qui rompit le silence de la clairière. Il se remit vite debout, trempé jusqu'au sommet du crâne et regarda Thor d'un air incrédule.

- "T'es complètement malade!"

Celui-ci éclata d'un rire grave devant l'air consterné de la belle.

- "J'aurais pu atterrir sur un rocher!"

- "L'eau est transparente, il n'y avait aucun rocher!" se justifia Thor, toujours à moitié hilare.

- "Quand bien même, c'était idiot", continua de grommeler Loki dans son coin en tentant vainement de remettre ses longs cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

- "Ca ne sert à rien de te recoiffer, tu vas retourner dans l'eau."

Le Jötunn releva la tête vers son demi-frère, qui s'approchait de nouveau de lui, une lueur de malice dans les yeux. Il connaissait par cœur ce regard: c'était celui que le blond affichait autrefois, quand ils passaient leurs journées à jouer aux guerriers héroïques. Il avait du mal à se souvenir quand il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois mais les souvenirs qu'il réveillait n'étaient pas désagréables.

Loki se retrouva une nouvelle fois plongé sous l'eau contre son gré. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne se laissa pas faire et attrapa le blond de façon à se retrouver sur son dos, fier comme un cavalier sur sa puissante monture.

- "Tu n'es pas si fort que ça, pour un futur roi", le taquina-t-il en empoignant ses avant-bras pour qu'il ne puisse se défendre.

- "Je ne voudrais pas offenser une demoiselle en détresse!"

- "Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça et c'est toi qui va être en détresse!" répliqua Loki, ce qui lui valut de se retrouver une nouvelle fois à l'eau.

Leur petit jeu continua une heure, puis deux. Jusqu'au crépuscule, seuls au milieu des bois, leurs cris et leurs rires résonnaient, couverts par le bruit de l'eau. Ils s'arrêtèrent plusieurs fois, trop fatigués pour lutter contre les attaques de l'autre, pour se poser au bord de l'eau et savourer la chaleur du soleil. Loki n'avait plus le souvenir d'avoir autant ri depuis des années. Il avait presque oublié cette sensation de légèreté pourtant si agréable, trop emprisonné par sa haine et sa jalousie. En temps normal, sa fierté l'aurait empêché de se comporter comme un gosse immature, surtout en compagnie de Thor. Mais son apparence lui permettait de se libérer. Il pouvait continuer de se persuader que ce n'était pas lui, que ce n'était qu'un rôle qu'il jouait même si au fond de lui, il savait que c'était faux.

Le silence s'était rétabli depuis quelques minutes alors que tous deux s'étaient allongés dans l'herbe, à l'ombre d'un arbre gigantesque. Ils étaient encore trempés de leurs jeux aquatiques mais cela n'avait guère d'importance, la fraicheur de l'eau leur permettait un certain confort face à la chaleur du soleil. Thor l'avait invité à se poser contre lui pour ne pas avoir à "poser sa tête contre des rochers pointus", bien que Loki n'en avait vu aucune trace. Il l'avait écouté et posé sa nuque sur sa poitrine, couché sur le dos, le regard perdu vers le ciel qui commençait doucement à s'assombrir.

- "Merci d'avoir partagé cette journée avec moi", dit soudain Thor en brisant le silence.

- "Merci à toi de m'avoir fait découvrir cet endroit, Asgard est vraiment magnifique."

- "Midgard n'était pas mal non plus si je me base sur les quelques photos que tu m'avais montré. Mais cet endroit est vraiment un de mes préférés, j'y ai tellement de bons souvenirs. Parfois, ca me manque…" Sa voix se brisa.

- "Ce sont des souvenirs que tu pourras rétablir non? Les choses peuvent être meilleures que le passé, ce n'est pas une fatalité."

- "Et bien à moins de ramener à la vie ma famille, je ne pense pas pouvoir les revivre. Enfin si, certainement avec toi mais ce ne sera jamais pareil. Je me rappelle des longues journées passées avec mon frère ici. Mon père n'aimait pas qu'on s'y aventure, nous n'étions que des gosses à la recherche du moindre divertissement. Il a toujours voulu qu'on soit plus responsables malgré notre jeune âge. Je n'en avais pas envie, c'était quelque chose qui ne me correspondait guère. Loki avait plus l'étoffe de ce qu'il attendait de nous."

Loki écouta attentivement les mots de son frère, son cœur s'étant soudainement emballé à l'entente de son nom.

- "A l'époque, je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi Loki n'était pas le préféré. Il avait toujours fait de son mieux pour plaire aux exigences de père et malgré cela, j'arrivais à en tirer tous les mérites. Mjollnir m'a été offert pour mon dix-huitième anniversaire alors que mon arrogance brisait les plafonds. Loki en revanche, n'a rien eu."

- "Si tu continues, tu vas réussir à me le faire passer pour une victime…"

Thor eut un petit rire.

- "Certainement pas. Jamais cela n'excusera ce qu'il a fait sur Terre. Il a tué tant d'innocent… Je pense juste que si j'avais su dès le départ qu'il n'était pas mon frère, les choses auraient pu être différentes."

- "Différentes… Dans quel sens?" demanda Loki, de plus en plus intrigué.

Thor avait passé ses mains dans ses cheveux et lui caressait doucement le crâne, un geste qui le détendit malgré la conversation.

- "Je me dis que j'aurais pu le sauver, l'empêcher de faire tout ce mal. Même si je ne suis pas sûr que le Thor d'autrefois aurait vraiment réagi de la sorte. Ho Jane… Si tu m'avais connu à cette époque, j'étais tellement… stupide!"

- "Je pense que Loki n'aurait jamais changé, peu importe ce que tu auras fait. Ce ne sont pas des mots qui peuvent sauver quelqu'un."

- "Mais ce sont des mots qui peuvent l'empêcher de sombrer. Je connaissais mon frère et j'en ai eu la confirmation lors de sa perte. Il m'a sauvé la vie au détriment de la sienne, je sais qu'il y avait encore quelque chose à sauver en lui."

- "Peut-être a-t-il juste fait ca pour votre mère? Il avait quand même l'air attaché à elle, c'était une vengeance purement égoïste."

- "Toi, tu ne l'aimais vraiment pas", répondit Thor d'un ton un peu plus froid.

Loki se tut. Encore une fois, ce n'était pas Jane qui parlait mais lui. Il avait laissé son avis passer au dessus de celui qu'aurait du avoir la mortelle. Peut-être aurait-elle été plus indulgente qu'il ne l'est avec lui-même. Il avait du mal à savoir si ce que lui disait Thor était vrai, ou s'il prononçait ces mots uniquement par bonne conscience. Quoiqu'il en soit, il lui était reconnaissant de ne pas totalement le traiter comme un monstre même s'il doutait qu'il y ait encore quelque chose à sauver en lui.

Une fois le soleil couché, ils reprirent la direction du château sous la lueur des étoiles. Contrairement à l'aller, une ambiance triste s'était installée entre eux, en parfaite contradiction avec ce qu'ils avaient vécu de la journée. Thor ne dit mot du trajet, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés à leurs appartements.

- "Ne veux-tu toujours pas passer la nuit avec moi?" demanda-t-il, la mine triste, en lui caressant le visage.

Loki baissa les yeux, réfléchissant le plus vite possible à une façon de tourner son excuse en quelque chose de crédible.

- "Dans quelques jours, je te le promets", se contenta-t-il finalement de dire.

Thor acquiesça lentement avec un léger sourire.

- "Tu ne peux pas savoir combien cette journée m'a remonté le moral. Je ne te mentirais pas si je te disais que je n'ai passé meilleur moment depuis ta connaissance…"

Une fierté s'empara de Loki en entendant ces mots. Il semblait finalement plus intéressant que la mortelle même si en rationalisant, il savait que Thor et elle n'avaient passé que très peu de journées ensemble.

Pour une raison inconnue, il se sentait désolé de ne pas pouvoir passer la nuit avec son frère après leur conversation. Il tenta de compenser cette légère peine en déposant de lui-même un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du blond. Celui-ci, tout d'abord surpris, se pencha un peu plus pour savourer ce contact. Loki s'écarta finalement et disparut derrière la porte, ne sachant pas encore qu'il aspirait déjà la journée de demain.

Voilà j'essaie de faire un peu trainer pour que le tout reste cohérent, il se passera plus de trucs dans le prochain chapitre, merci de m'avoir lu :)


	4. Cadeau empoisonné

Voici le 4ème chapitre, bientôt la fin :) Merci Amanda Fox et Ellen BK pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait plaisir!

**/!/** Par contre je reprécise le **rating M**, il y a un **mini-lime** (scène de sexe pas trop trop détaillée) dans ce chapitre, vous êtes prévenus! Bonne lecture :)

Loki s'était habitué à un rythme de vie totalement différent de celui qu'il connaissait étant prince. Ses journées se suivaient mais ne se ressemblaient pas et ce, depuis que Thor avait décidé de lui faire passer un séjour inoubliable sur Asgard. A vrai dire, il découvrait un nouvel aspect de son frère qui le surprenait. Le Thor arrogant et orgueilleux avait laissé place à un homme attentionné, doux et rieur. A ses souvenirs, jamais quelqu'un ne s'était montré aussi attentionné avec lui. Il devait admettre que cette situation lui plaisait, il se surprit même à en profiter plusieurs fois, en manipulant légèrement Thor pour qu'il exécute ses quatre volontés.

Leurs activités diverses et variées lui permirent de casser l'ennui et la lassitude qu'il éprouvait fréquemment autrefois. Cette deuxième vie était presque une renaissance pour lui, si bien qu'un début de doute s'insinua dans son esprit. Il tenta à de nombreuses reprises de le dissiper, en se rendant simplement dans la sale du trône. Il passait quelques minutes à s'imaginer roi, à se remémorer toutes les frustrations du passé, à ressasser chaque instant où il s'était senti inférieur face à son frère. Mais même si ces souvenirs l'aidaient à éclairer son objectif, ils agissaient aussi comme un poison dans son esprit. Plusieurs fois, la haine qu'il accumulait à cause de ces pensées l'obligeait à s'exiler dans ses appartements où il refusait tout contact avec le monde extérieur. Thor avait remarqué ses absences mais semblait respecter son intimité. Loki lui en était reconnaissant.

Il n'avait toujours pas passé la nuit avec son demi-frère, malgré une semaine chargée en émotion. Ce dernier n'avait plus insisté, pensant probablement que le Jotunn déciderait lui-même du moment approprié. Mais à chaque instant où l'idée lui traversait la tête, le géant des glaces se dégonflait, emporté par des craintes infondées. Il s'étonna même de certaines sensations qu'il éprouvait avec Thor. Certains effleurements, aussi léger soient-ils, réveillaient une étrange chaleur dans son bas ventre. Même si cette idée le répugnait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en apprécier le ressenti.

Il tentait chaque jour de se mettre au mieux dans la peau de Jane Foster, si bien qu'il lui arrivait d'oublier qui il était vraiment. Il oubliait qu'il était manipulateur, menteur, qu'il désirait plus que tout la disparition de son frère et d'Oddin. Tant de contradictions semées dans son esprit qu'il passait ses nuits perdu dans ses tourments. Il lui arrivait souvent de rêver de Thor, le démasquant. Il le voyait le rejeter, allant jusqu'à l'exterminer dans le pire des scénarios. Il lui suffisait d'attendre le lendemain matin, de se retrouver dans ses bras réconfortants pour que ces cauchemars ne soient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

- "Sais-tu combien de temps vas-tu encore rester parmi nous?"

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Thor lui posait la question, toujours avec la même tristesse dans la voix et les yeux remplis d'espoir. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Loki ignorait que répondre, et se contentait de prendre la main de son frère.

- "Autant de temps que mes obligations sur Terre me le permettent…"

Thor acquiesça lentement, s'étant visiblement attendu à une telle réponse. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans son lit, tandis que Loki reprenait la lecture de son bouquin, n'ayant aucune envie de s'aventurer plus loin dans la conversation. Une soirée comme les autres, en somme.

- "Tu sais, je ne voudrais pas paraitre trop entreprenant mais tu pourrais peut-être… rester ici."

Le cœur de Loki s'emballa à l'idée, même s'il n'était pas vraiment concerné par la demande.

- "Tu sais très bien que ca ne dépend pas de moi…"

- "Bien sur que si! Quand mon Père sortira de son sommeil, je ne vois aucune raison qui l'empêcherait de te faire définitivement Asgardienne."

Loki referma sèchement son livre et se tourna vers son frère d'un air grave.

- "Tu oublies que je ne suis pas comme toi Thor. Je ne vais pas vivre plusieurs milliers d'année, je ne vais pas rester jeune éternellement. Tu vas me voir me transformer en vieille femme en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, tu crois vraiment qu'il sera possible pour nous de vivre ainsi? Pour une fois, ton frère avait raison à ce sujet…"

- "Non! Ce n'est pas un problème! Si je dois passer 50 ans à tes côtés, mon cœur s'apprête à en savourer chaque instant! Ce n'est pas une fatalité Jane, mon père a des pouvoirs dont tu ne peux imaginer la puissance. Il lui a suffit d'un claquement de doigts pour en effacer les miens!"

- "Tu crois vraiment que Oddin donnerait autant à une mortelle comme moi? Je n'ai rien d'extraordinaire Thor. Je ne suis qu'un passage dans ta vie…"

- "C'est ainsi que tu vois notre relation? Un passage? "

- "Tu sais très bien que non! Tu crois que je n'y pense pas? Tu crois qu'il ne m'arrive pas d'imaginer notre futur? "

Thor se redressa du lit pour s'y asseoir sur le bord, respirant profondément comme s'il tentait de maitriser sa colère.

- "A t'entendre, j'ai l'impression que tout est déjà vain pour toi", dit-il finalement.

- "C'est faux… Je n'ai juste pas envie que tu souffres de mon absence…"

Loki se releva également et s'approcha de lui. D'un geste qui lui paraissait maintenant naturel, il posa sa tête dans le creux du cou de son frère et l'encercla de ses bras.

- "Je souffre déjà de tellement d'absence, je pense que la tienne m'achèverait."

- "N'y pense pas. Je suis là pour l'instant, nous devons profiter de chaque instant…"

Thor hocha lentement la tête et lui adressa un sourire triste. Il pivota de façon à se retrouver face à Loki et plongea intensément son regard bleuté dans le sien. Le Dieu de la Malice avait toujours trouvé ses yeux magnifiques, il en était même un peu jaloux, comme tout ce qui concernait le physique de Thor. Mais les voir remplis de douleur en cet instant ne semblait lui apporter aucune satisfaction. Au contraire, ils lui donnaient presque l'envie de réparer ça, ou du moins d'en diminuer le fardeau. Il s'avança pour sceller doucement ses lèvres aux siennes, provoquant un soupir de bien-être de la part de son frère.

Encore une fois, l'effet fut immédiat: un frisson agréable le parcourut du haut de sa nuque à chaque extrémité de ses membres. Il n'avait pas envie que ca s'arrête, pas ce soir. Thor voulut approfondir le baiser et pour une fois, il le laissa faire. Il ouvrit la bouche pour permettre à sa langue de venir caresser la sienne, goutant pour la première fois la saveur de sa bouche encore sucrée du dessert qu'ils venaient de prendre.

Loki ne se concentra plus que sur leur baiser, tentant de réguler sa respiration qui s'était soudainement accélérée quand le blond avait décidé de rendre leur contact un peu plus sauvage. Leur embrassade, timide et chaste, se transforma bientôt en quelque chose de beaucoup plus intense. Thor souleva d'un bras le corps de son frère pour l'allonger sur le lit avant de prendre place au-dessus de lui, reprenant l'assaut de sa bouche avec de légers mordillements. Le Jotunn ne put retenir un gémissement de surprise et décida enfin de participer aux festivités. Il passa timidement les mains sous la fine tunique que portait le fils d'Oddin, caressant sa peau chaude et la forme de ses muscles. Celui-ci s'écarta un instant pour reporter son regard dans le sien.

- "Ne te sens pas obligée, je sais très bien m'en passer", dit-il malgré lui.

- "Par pitié Thor, tais-toi et laisse-moi faire…"

La stupéfaction sur le visage du concerné faillit lui arracher un rire. Sans plus attendre, il attrapa les poignets de son frère et d'un coup de bassin, échangea leurs positions. Il avait légèrement oublié de maitriser sa force, ce qui se laissa transparaitre par un "whaou" de la part de Thor qui venait d'atterrir lourdement sur son dos. Il n'était plus à une erreur près et pour tout de suite faire oublier ce malencontreux incident, il plongea immédiatement sur ses lèvres.

Etant à califourchon sur le bassin du blond, il pouvait facilement sentir l'effet de ses caresses. Il ne fut pas peu fier en sentant une érection se former, se compressant contre ses fesses. Il déglutit difficilement, tentant d'ignorer les sensations que cela réveillait en lui. Du désir. Il désirait Thor. Sa bouche dévia le long de sa mâchoire, frôlant sa barbe blonde pour terminer sa course vers son oreille. Thor sembla apprécier l'attention, à l'entente du son qu'il laissa échapper. Celui-ci entreprit de relever son bassin pour augmenter la pression entre son corps et celui de son frère, un geste qui ne fit qu'augmenter l'excitation du Dieu de la Malice.

Loki n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'expérimenter ce genre de contact en étant dans le corps d'une femme. Il avait toujours pensé que les sensations devaient être les mêmes. Pourtant, voyant ce qu'il endurait maintenant, il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Jamais il n'avait ressenti le vide qui se creusait dans son bas ventre. Un vide qu'il désirait remplir plus que tout par la bosse déformant le pantalon de son frère. L'idée de l'avoir en lui semblait saugrenue mais imaginer la satisfaction que cela lui apporterait le dénua de tout raisonnement.

Il sentit la main de Thor dévier de son dos pour tenter d'approcher son entrejambe, geste que Loki bloqua immédiatement.

- "J'ai dit, laisse-moi faire", répéta Loki en écartant son poignet.

Il profita de cette pause pour ôter la tunique de son frère, révélant son corps tant désiré. Comme un chasseur devant sa proie, un sourire malicieux s'éprit de lui tandis que ses mains s'acharnaient à défaire la ceinture qui retenait l'objet de ses convoitises. Il entendit la respiration de Thor s'approfondir lorsqu'il réussit finalement à extraire son membre de sa prison de tissu. Loki fut d'abord surpris à sa vue: décidément, le fils d'Oddin avait été gâté en tout point par la nature. Après un dernier coup d'œil vers le regard extasié de Thor, il rassembla tout son courage et commença doucement à le caresser, essayant d'ignorer son propre désir. L'avantage qu'il avait en étant un homme, c'était qu'il savait exactement quoi faire pour que ce soit bon. Il savait sur quels points s'attarder, le rythme à adopter, la pression à appliquer. Après quelques mouvements de va-et-vient, il le prit délicatement dans sa bouche, arrachant un gémissement de plaisir au Dieu du Tonnerre.

- "Jane…"

L'entente de ce nom réussit à frustrer légèrement Loki, qui se retint de répliquer. _Non Thor, c'est Loki. _Il osait à peine imaginer la tête que ferait son frère s'il découvrait maintenant sa véritable identité. Il avait ses chances pour qu'il le tue de rage.

Il continua sa torture plusieurs minutes, léchant, suçant son sexe pendant que sa main s'activait à la base, tantôt le masturbant, tantôt lui caressant les testicules. Thor passa une main dans ses cheveux, attrapant quelques mèches entre ses doigts, semblant se retenir de lui faire accélérer le rythme. Il ne fallut pas très longtemps pour que Loki commence à reconnaitre l'arrivée de l'orgasme. Il sentit l'érection de son frère se contracter tandis qu'un petit cri de jouissance quittait la gorge du Dieu de la foudre. Loki attendit la suite logique des choses, recevant finalement sa semence dans le fond de son palais. Il attendit que l'éjaculation se finisse, avant de se lever et de courir précipitamment dans les toilettes, sous le regard à la fois choqué et soulagé de Thor.

Le Jotunn prit bien soin de verrouiller la porte derrière lui avant de se ruer vers le robinet, où il recracha le liquide blanc de son frère, reprenant sa vraie forme par la même occasion. Il se rinça plusieurs fois la bouche pour en évacuer le gout qu'il n'avait pas imaginé de la sorte.

- "Jane? Tout va bien?"

La voix de Thor résonna juste derrière la porte.

- "Oui, je ne me sentais pas très bien", répondit-il avec la voix de Jane Foster.

Loki entendit le bruit de ses pas s'éloigner de l'entrée, lui laissant le loisir de souffler un peu. Il fixa son propre reflet dans le miroir, un peu gêné par ce qu'il venait d'accomplir. Certes, c'était lui qui en avait eu l'idée mais il regrettait déjà d'avoir été jusqu'au bout. S'il l'avait fait une fois, il n'avait plus d'excuses pour y échapper les fois d'après.

Il arrangea un peu ses cheveux, légèrement décoiffés par les mains de Thor et s'humidifia le visage avec le l'eau fraiche. Thor avait enfin eu son soulagement mais c'était loin d'être son cas au vu de l'étroitesse qu'il ressentait dans son pantalon. Il était étrange de retrouver cette sensation dans son véritable corps. Il tenta de calmer son excitation, imaginant les scénarios habituels qui lui permettaient de ne pas perdre son but des yeux. Quand son corps eut enfin décidé de retrouver son état normal, il redevint Jane et sortit enfin de la salle de bain.

- "Désolée, c'est le repas, je crois qu'il est un peu mal passé."

Thor était toujours nu, allongé entre les draps de soie rouge de son immense lit.

- "Ce n'est rien, viens te coucher."

Il tendit un bras pour l'inviter à s'y blottir, ce qu'il fit sans hésiter.

- "Je regrette de ne pas t'avoir donné quelque chose en retour, je suis le seul à en avoir profité…"

- "C'est moi qui ait insisté, tu me le rendras en temps voulu", répondit Loki en déposant un doux baiser sur son torse.

- "En tout cas, si tu fais aussi bien l'amour que ce que tu viens de me faire, je n'en suis que plus impatient."

Le Jotunn ne pouvait pas se voir mais s'il avait pu, il aurait probablement été choqué de sa teinte rouge vif suite au compliment. Thor sembla le remarquer, ce qui lui arracha un petit rire.

- "Aller, il n'y a pas de quoi être gênée! Au contraire tu devrais être fière!" dit-il en embrassant son front.

Loki ne répondit rien et ferma les yeux, se calant du mieux que possible contre le corps chaud de son frère. La journée l'avait épuisé et ses nombreuses nuits sans sommeil correct ne l'aidait pas à avoir les idées claires. Il avait besoin de dormir, de mettre son cerveau en pause. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait se permettre ce luxe auprès de Thor s'il ne voulait pas que celui-ci le découvre sous sa véritable apparence le lendemain matin. Il attendrait qu'il soit endormi pour rejoindre sa propre chambre.

A peine le silence fut-il installé que Thor se redressa brusquement, dans ce qui ressemblait fort à un sursaut, secouant Loki au passage.

- "As-tu entendu?"

- "Euh non… Qu'est-ce que…"

Sans un mot supplémentaire, il enfila ses vêtements et sorti en trombe de la pièce avant de repasser sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- "Surtout, reste ici."

Loki hocha la tête et attendit quelques secondes avant de sortir à son tour de la pièce. Il se demanda quel bruit avait à ce point perturbé le fils d'Oddin alors que lui-même n'avait rien entendu. Le palais était plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale et seuls les rayons de la lune lui offraient une vision suffisante pour pouvoir se déplacer le long du couloir en évitant les colonnes ornementales. Rien ne semblait sortir du commun jusqu'à ce qu'une forme ne se dessine à ses pieds, quelques mètres plus loin. Il eut du mal à discerner l'identité de la chose en question jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse l'armure caractéristique des gardes d'Asgard.

Il s'abaissa à sa hauteur et retourna le corps inanimé pour l'examiner de plus près. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts. Mort. Une flèche, que Loki retira avec difficulté, était à moitié enfoncée au centre de son crâne. C'était une simple flèche en bois qui semblait être artisanale, avec l'extrémité en métal recouverte d'une substance noirâtre. Une odeur nauséabonde s'en dégageait, ce qui ne laissa aucun doute à Loki quant à l'identité du liquide.

- "Du poison…Thor…", murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il laissa tomber l'arme à terre et courut dans la même direction que son frère, faisant un bref arrêt dans ses appartements pour récupérer sa dague. Il ne savait pas réellement où il allait, ni ce qu'il s'apprêtait à y découvrir mais un mauvais pressentiment s'était emparé de lui. Il continua sa course le long du couloir principal, y croisant d'autres cadavres de la garde Asgardienne, tous avec la même flèche plantée au même endroit. De toute évidence, le tireur était quelqu'un de très doué, capable d'exterminer autant de gens dans un silence presque total sans jamais rater sa cible.

Loki arriva en silence dans une des plus grande salle du palais, généralement réservée aux festivités royales. La lune ne donnant sur aucune des fenêtres, il n'arrivait à y voir quoi que soit. Une grande envie d'utiliser la magie lui vint à l'esprit mais sans savoir qui se trouvait dans la pièce, il devait vite oublier cette idée. Soudain, une ombre apparut à sa gauche, le faisant reculer de plusieurs pas. Il fut soulagé de reconnaitre Thor, Mjollnir entre ses mains.

- "Jane! Que fais-tu ici? Je t'avais dit de…"

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'un sifflement fendit l'air, suivi immédiatement d'un bruit sourd. Il observa le visage de Thor se décomposer tandis qu'une flèche se plantait en plein centre de son torse.

- "Non!"

Ce fut le seul mot qui sortit de sa gorge au même moment où il assistait, impuissant, à la chute de son frère, juste devant ses pieds.

_A suivre..._

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu, je suis ouverte à toute critique ^^


	5. Il est ici

Bonjour, voici la suite! Elle a mis un peu de temps à arriver à cause de mes examens mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même :) J'aimerais tous vous remercier pour les reviews, elles me boostent vraiment pour écrire.

Et je viens seulement de réaliser qu'on pouvait répondre aux reviews en priver, mieux vaut tard que jamais. Par contre **Mohello** m'a fait réalisé une grosse confusion dans la fin du chapitre d'avant, en fait c'est bien Thor qui se ramasse une flèche. C'est vrai qu'en me relisant j'avais mal formulé ça arf . Bref, voici la suite!

* * *

Le premier réflexe de Loki fut de se pencher sur Thor pour vérifier son état. Mais ses années d'entrainements auprès de la garde Asgardienne lui revinrent en mémoire et lui sauvèrent certainement la vie. Il s'écarta d'un geste vif, évitant une autre flèche de justesse. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il resta caché derrière la colonne qui ouvrait l'entrée de la salle, réfléchissant à toutes les options qui s'offraient à lui. Le tueur était bel et bien dans la pièce, peut-être même étaient-ils plusieurs. Thor était toujours vivant mais vraisemblablement inconscient, il pouvait entendre sa respiration rauque à quelques pas de lui. Il devait agir vite avant que le tireur ne l'achève définitivement. Le corps de Jane était un fardeau pour l'utilisation de la magie, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de rester sous cette forme. Il retrouva presque instantanément sa carrure de Dieu et ses cheveux noir corbeau puis posa sa main sur sa dague, prêt à l'assaut.

Se lancer dans la pièce à l'aveuglette relevait du suicide. Les dons hérités de sa mère n'auraient pu avoir meilleure utilité qu'en cet instant. Il envoya d'abord une boule de lumière pour éclairer la pièce, suivi de l'un de ses doubles hologrammes, avant de finalement s'engager dans la salle. Comme prévu, le tireur tomba facilement dans le piège: il observa son double se faire traverser d'une flèche, ce qui lui laissa le temps de repérer le responsable. Il avança à pas de loup et se faufila comme une ombre derrière le tireur.

Ses yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité, il pouvait plus facilement distinguer ce qui l'entourait. Le tueur n'avait que très peu l'apparence d'un homme. Si on enlevait sa posture, le reste de son corps s'apparentait le plus à un reptile. Loki le suivit lorsqu'il s'approcha de Thor. La démarche de l'intrus était silencieuse, chacun de ses pas étant contrecarré par le balancement de sa longue queue reptilienne. De là où il était, Loki ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Alors que le bras du monstre s'élevait pour décocher une ultime flèche vers le Dieu du Tonnerre, il se décida enfin à intervenir. Aussi furtif que précis, il apposa la lame tranchante de sa dague sur la carotide du lézard, qui stoppa instantanément tout mouvement.

- "Je suis le seul à avoir le droit de le tuer", glissa-t-il à l'oreille du tueur. "Maintenant baisse ton arme, monstre."

Il crut discerner un sourire sur la gueule du reptile avant que celui-ci n'obéisse, jetant l'arc à ses pieds. Le Jotunn était tellement proche de la créature qu'il eut un haut le cœur en sentant l'odeur de ses écailles humides. Une chose était certaine, il s'apparentait définitivement à un lézard, ses longs doigts se terminant par des griffes noires semblables à celles de l'animal. Il enfonça un peu plus la lame contre la gorge du monstre, n'ayant pas l'intention de le laisser s'échapper. A sa gauche, Thor laissa échapper un gémissement, toujours inconscient.

- "Les rumeurs sont donc fondées", répondit le tireur. "Le bâtard d'Odin continue à jouer son rôle de chien de garde auprès de l'homme qui l'a pourtant emprisonné."

Loki resserra son emprise sur l'otage, sentant la colère monter en lui.

- " J'éviterais ce genre de provocation si j'étais à ta place. Dis-moi d'où tu viens et j'abrégerais tes souffrances."

- "Je viens d'un royaume lointain qui te serait étranger, fils de Laufey."

Bien qu'énervé, le Jötunn ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être intrigué par les paroles du lézard. Sa façon de parler laissait penser qu'il en savait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

- " Que viens-tu faire ici? "

- "Le vent annonçant le retour du sommeil d'Odin n'est pas arrivé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Tout comme les échecs de son lamentable fils - ou devrais-je plutôt dire - son bâtard."

- "Je te ferais regretter chacun de tes mots!"

Le reptile éclata d'un rire qui résonna à travers les quatre murs de la salle.

- "Sais-tu comment l'on te nomme là d'où je viens? Le Bouffon d'Asgard. Tu es devenu célèbre, fils de Laufey. La jalousie envers ton frère Thor a parcouru les neufs royaumes, ne renvoyant que d'images peu glorieuses de toi et affichant tes faiblesses au grand jour. Il est évident que le sang victorieux d'Odin ne coule pas dans tes veines, lui qui n'aurait pu être affublé de pareilles défaites, en particulier sur Midgard…"

A peine les mots eurent-ils franchi les lèvres du monstre que la patience de Loki atteignit ses limites, libérant sa colère à travers la lame de la dague. Le sang du reptilien jaillit de sa gorge tandis qu'un bruit d'étouffement annonça la fin de sa vie. Loki regarda le corps tomber le sol sans sourciller, tentant d'effacer ces paroles de sa tête.

La pièce retomba aussitôt dans le silence, enfin presque. A quelques pas de lui, Thor était toujours allongé sur le sol, sa main posée sur sa poitrine, à l'endroit où la flèche le pénétrait. Loki pouvait entendre sa respiration étouffée, interrompue par moment par un gémissement de douleur.

Prudemment, le Jötunn s'avança. Le Dieu du tonnerre était là, à ses pieds, à sa merci. Il avait un véritable meurtrier sous la main et tout le monde ignorait sa présence. Il lui suffisait de rester là, de laisser son frère succomber au poison, de faire disparaitre le corps, de prendre sa place pour finalement accéder au trône. Aucun obstacle ne s'interposait entre lui et son dessein. Et pourtant il se sentait impuissant.

Il resta quelques secondes debout, à le fixer comme s'il le découvrait pour la première fois. Ces longues secondes lui parurent une éternité. Une éternité qui était sensée s'achever par la disparition du fils d'Odin.

- "Loki…"

Le son qui émana de la bouche de Thor était si faible que Loki se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas imaginé. Les yeux du blond semblaient demander pitié à la seule personne consciente de son sort. Le brun se rapprocha d'un pas de lui, tout en rangeant son arme dans sa veste. Puis, il s'accroupit et posa son regard sur celui de l'homme qui l'avait tourmenté de longues années. Une mèche de cheveux blond camouflait une partie de son visage, ce que Loki s'empressa de réparer en la dégageant délicatement, effleurant au passage la joue brulante de son frère. Tout aurait pu finir, maintenant. Mais Loki s'en sentait juste incapable. Il ne pouvait pas regarder la lueur de ses yeux bleus s'éteindre à tout jamais. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'idée de le perdre, pas après ce qu'il venait de vivre.

Un choix s'imposait à lui et il n'avait que très peu de temps pour le prendre. Sauver Thor rendrait la tâche beaucoup plus compliquée qu'elle n'y paraissait. Il allait devoir expliquer tout un tas d'évènement au risque de se faire démasquer. Thor lui tournerait surement le dos en apprenant la nouvelle, le laissant même croupir au fond d'une prison. Il le perdrait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais au moins un des deux scénarios lui laissait une chance de réussite. Sa mort ne le rendrait pas victorieux.

Loki sentit un élan de courage s'éprendre de lui en observant le regard vitreux de son frère. Il devait agir. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il se redressa et courut aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient vers ses anciens appartements. Avant les évènements qui l'avaient conduit jusqu'ici, il avait toujours été fervent de magie, allant jusqu'à collectionner tout et n'important quoi concernant cette science occulte. Il se rappelait avoir utilisé de nombreuses plantes en expérimentant des potions dont certaines connues comme étant de puissants antidotes. Il ignorait quel venin s'était épris Thor, il saisit donc tous les bocaux qui lui tombaient sous la main et les mélangea avant de les broyer une par une pour en tirer les composés actifs. Dans la précipitation, il fit tomber quelques échantillons qu'il laissa en plan avant de retrouver Thor à l'endroit où il l'avait laissé.

Sans un mot, il s'accroupit à son niveau et entreprit de lui défaire l'armure qui camouflait sa blessure. La tâche s'avéra plus compliquée que prévu, son frère se contentant de presser sa plaie pour en soulager la douleur. Il était toujours conscient mais son esprit semblait loin tandis que son corps tentait le nécessaire pour survivre. Après quelques minutes d'acharnement, il parvint enfin à libérer le torse de Thor de tout vêtement.

Loki ne put retenir une grimace en observant la flèche enfoncée en pleine poitrine du blond. Le sang coulait mais pas abondamment, ce qui était étonnant vu la taille de la pointe. La respiration de Thor semblait de plus en plus irrégulière, ce qui le boosta pour la suite.

- "Il faut que tu t'allonges", dit-il en espérant que son frère ait encore la capacité de le comprendre.

Ne voyant aucune réaction de sa part, le Jötunn le saisit par les épaules et le força à poser sa tête sur le sol. Il prit une grande inspiration et se prépara mentalement à retirer la flèche. Il n'avait que très peu d'expérience dans le domaine des soins si ce n'était les quelques cours qu'il avait reçu en préparation à la guerre. Mais cela remontait à bien loin et seul son self-control pouvait lui servir en cette occasion. Il posa sa main sur le bois et prit une grande inspiration, s'apprêtant à l'arracher d'un coup sec.

- "Non, pitié…" murmura Thor en réalisant ce qu'il allait faire.

- "Tu sais que je dois le faire. Sinon tu vas mourir."

Loki put apercevoir une larme de douleur déferler le long du visage de son frère tandis qu'il reposait sa tête sur le carrelage froid de la salle.

- "Attends. Ouvre la bouche", ordonna Loki en enroulant un morceau de la cape rouge du blond.

Thor s'exécuta et le brun déposa le bout de tissu dans sa bouche pour le préparer à la douleur. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il rassembla ses forces et retira la flèche d'un coup sec. Le hurlement de douleur du Dieu du tonnerre fut étouffé par la cape dans laquelle il mordit, ce qui arrangea Loki qui craignait l'arrivée des gardes. Le Jötunn n'eut pas le temps de souffler: le trou béant qu'avait formé l'arme se remplissait immédiatement de sang mélangé à une substance noire et nauséabonde. Il pressa la blessure avec le reste de la cape mais cela n'empêcha pas le liquide rouge de déborder sur ses mains. Les cris étouffés de Thor ajoutés à la vision de son sang coulant à flot ne firent qu'augmenter sa panique. Il fit de son mieux pour empêcher ses mains de trembler et saisit le bocal contenant les antidotes. Il appliqua du mieux que possible le mélange sur la plaie, allant jusqu'à y enfoncer une partie de ses doigts pour être sûr que le remède soit en contact avec le poison.

- "C'est bientôt fini", dit-il la voix tremblante, plus pour lui-même que pour son frère.

Il continua de presser la blessure, jusqu'à ce que la perte de sang diminue. Bientôt les cris de Thor cessèrent et le fils d'Odin plongea dans l'inconscience la plus totale, sous le regard inquiet de son frère.

* * *

- "Il a eu de la chance qu'un garde soit passé par là au bon moment! Ce monstre aurait pu s'infiltrer jusqu'à Odin et lui prendre la vie dans son sommeil. Quelle lâcheté de la part de telles créatures!"

Loki acquiesça une nouvelle fois les paroles de Sif, qu'il devait avoir entendu une bonne dizaine de fois pendant la journée. Il luttait contre l'irrépréhensible idée de la gifler, lui qui n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et souhaitait trouver un peu de repos au chevet de Thor.

- "Heimdall ignore comment il a pu arriver jusqu'ici. Selon lui, c'est l'un des passages connu du fourbe Loki qui l'y aurait aidé", continua Fandral.

Loki releva la tête en attendant son nom. Même en étant sensé être mort, il parvenait à subir des reproches de la part de ses anciens amis.

- "En tout cas, le monstre a été identifié. Selon Heimdall, il vient de Svartalfheim et fait partie de la race que l'on nomme Basilic. Il reste à savoir ce qu'il venait faire ici et qui l'y avait envoyé. Ce garde n'a pas réfléchi en l'éliminant d'aussitôt! Nous aurions pu en tirer des informations!" renchérit Hogun.

Loki soupira bruyamment, dans le énième espoir que les visiteurs baissent d'un ton leur discussion, voire même qu'ils le laissent enfin seul avec Thor. Il devait admettre que les événements se déroulaient plutôt bien pour lui, pour l'instant. Les plantes qu'il avait administré à Thor lui avait probablement sauvé la vie, le temps qu'il soit emmené dans la salle de soin pour y recevoir l'antidote adéquat. Personne ne saura jamais qu'il venait de sauver la vie du futur roi, lui-même avait déjà du mal à y croire. Il espérait juste ne jamais regretter cet instant.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un gémissement et releva la tête vers le lit sur lequel il était avachi.

- "Jane…"

- "Je suis là Thor", dit-il en saisissant la main du blessé qui ouvrait difficilement les yeux.

Celui-ci observa lentement ceux qui l'entourait puis se tourna vers lui.

- "Dieu soit loué tu n'es pas blessée… J'ai eu tellement peur…"

- "C'est nous qui avons eu peur, ne nous refais plus jamais ca!" répondit Sif en s'approchant de lui.

Thor lui répondit par un sourire amical avant de froncer les sourcils.

- "Mes souvenirs sont flous, que s'est-il passé? "

Sif allait commencer à répondre mais Loki s'empressa de prendre la parole avant elle. Il préférait que le mensonge vienne de sa bouche plutôt qu'il soit déformé par quelqu'un d'autre.

- "Quand tu es sorti, j'ai attendu dans la chambre comme tu me l'avais demandé. Je ne te voyais pas revenir et j'étais inquiète, j'ai décidé d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Et c'est là que je t'ai vu te prendre une flèche. J'ai vite couru à la recherche d'un garde et quand on est revenu, tu étais inconscient et le monstre était mort. On pense qu'un garde l'a tué avant d'aller chercher de l'aide", déblatéra-t-il d'une traite. "La flèche était empoisonnée avec du venin de serpent, d'après le guérisseur. Heureusement que nous sommes arrivés à temps, quelques minutes et tu ne serais plus parmi nous."

Thor hocha lentement la tête.

- "Qui m'a fait ca?"

- "Un monstre de Svartalfheim, il a tué 10 gardes avant de s'en prendre à toi. Il visait probablement Odin."

Les quatre amis fixaient Thor, de toute évidence en l'attente d'une réponse digne de ce nom.

- "Mes amis… M'en voulez vous si je vous congédie? Je me sens exténué… J'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous après avoir repris des forces, je ne suis malheureusement pas de grande utilité dans cet état."

- "Nous comprenons Thor, nous chercherons de notre côté qui est réellement le tireur et ce qu'il venait faire en ces lieux", répondit Sif tandis que les trois autres quittaient la pièce.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Thor se tourna vers Loki, l'air soulagé.

- "Viens près de moi", dit-il en se poussant au bord du lit.

Sans un mot, Loki se glissa sous les draps et posa sa tête sur son épaule, évitant de toucher la blessure encore fraiche de son frère.

- "Je ne suis vraiment pas passé loin", continua celui-ci. "Loki m'est même apparu…"

- "Pourtant, je ne pense pas que tu irais en Enfer si tu devais mourir", plaisanta le concerné, soulagé que Thor ait pris ces souvenirs pour une hallucination.

- "C'est étrange tu sais, mais j'ai eu l'impression qu'il voulait que je survive… Lui qui a pourtant tenté de me tuer à plusieurs reprises", continua Thor en lui caressant les cheveux, pensif.

- "Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas t'avoir dans ses pattes dans l'au-delà, ce serait bien son genre."

Le blond laissa échapper un petit rire.

- "Tu connais mieux mon frère que je ne l'aurais cru."

Loki ne répondit rien et ferma les yeux. Il se sentait bien, au chaud près de celui qu'il avait cru perdre la nuit passée. Il soupira de plaisir en sentant le souffle chaud de Thor contre son cou. Il n'aurait pu imaginer ne plus connaitre ca.

- "Tu m'as manqué pendant que je dormais, tu sais", chuchota le blond en humant son odeur.

- "Comment ce serait possible? " dit Loki en levant les yeux au ciel.

- "Je l'ignore… Tout me manquait. Ton odeur… si familière. Ton sourire. Ton regard. Tes baisers si doux. Tes caresses."

Le cœur de Loki manqua un battement. Il pouvait prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui, imiter sa voix à la perfection mais au grand jamais il ne pouvait changer son odeur. Thor parlait de lui, le vrai Loki, sans même s'en rendre compte. Il fut un peu plus flatté par les baisers, c'était signe qu'il s'en tirait bien malgré son appréhension des débuts.

Loki resta toute l'après-midi auprès de son frère, à se reposer et échanger quelques paroles. Il le laissa une fois que celui-ci fut endormi et retourna dans ses appartements. Il avait besoin de repos et surtout, de faire le point. Même si Thor était son principal centre d'attention, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au reptile qu'il avait rencontré cette nuit. Un flot de haine se répandait dans ses veines dès qu'il repassait en tête les paroles du monstre. "Le bouffon d'Asgard","un échec", c'était donc les mots qu'il inspirait dans les autres mondes. C'était ce que les gens retenaient de lui, quelqu'un de faible. Peut-être n'avaient-ils pas tort. Après tout, il n'avait même pas été capable d'attendre la mort de son frère alors qu'il était si près du but. Il avait négligé sa volonté de dominer Asgard au profit de sentiments impromptus et sans doute éphémères. Il n'était plus la même personne, plus depuis son rapprochement avec Thor.

- "Il faut que cela cesse", murmura-t-il à son reflet dans le miroir.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait perdu. Son intelligence et sa malice lui avaient permis de se sortir de nombreux pièges auparavant mais jamais ils ne viendraient à bout d'un tel ressenti. Il avait beau ressasser de nombreux souvenirs, c'était la première fois que son cœur se tordait autant à la pensée de Thor, prenant presqu'un malin plaisir à embrouiller ses réflexions. Et pourtant, il peinait à se rappeler que rien de cela n'était réciproque. Thor aimait Jane. Il aimait ses longs cheveux bruns, ses yeux noisettes, ses courbes féminines, ses lèvres pulpeuses. Loki n'était rien de tout cela, il n'était qu'une illusion.

Il fixa son reflet dans le miroir, décryptant ses traits qui étaient de l'apparence de la jeune femme. Tout était faux. Il n'était qu'un mensonge. Thor aimait un mensonge et les mensonges disparaissent lorsque la vérité refait surface.

Alors que le désespoir s'éprenait doucement de lui en se mêlant à la rage de tout perdre une fois de plus, Loki ne put retenir son poing qui s'écrasa violemment contre le miroir, le brisant en mille morceaux. De cette façon, il reflétait au moins son véritable état.

* * *

- "Thor, réveille toi!"

Le Dieu de la foudre s'éveilla en sursaut alors que la nuit était à peine tombée, secoué par deux mains vigoureuses. Il tomba nez à nez avec Fandral et Sif dont l'air paniqué ne laissait annoncer rien de bon.

- "Que se passe-t-il? Asgard est attaqué?" demanda-t-il intrigué.

- "Non Thor, on a découvert quelque chose", répondit Sif en jetant un regard inquiet à Fandral.

- "Quoi donc? Vous avez trouvé d'où venait le monstre?"

Fandral se pinça les lèvres tout en fixant Sif, la mettant au défi d'annoncer la nouvelle elle-même.

- "Non… On a cherché à savoir par où il était passé. Ce sont des passages dont seul Loki avait la connaissance, nous avons donc été jusqu'à ses anciens appartements pour rechercher quelque chose à leur sujet. Tu sais comment il était, à griffonner tout et n'importe quoi sur des parchemins…"

Elle s'arrêta un instant, hésitante.

- "Et? Continue Sif, s'il te plait", ordonna Thor, impatient.

- "On a été dans sa chambre. Tout était chamboulé, ses livres de magie à terre, des bocaux renversés et on a trouvé… ça."

Elle tendit à Thor un objet. Une dague plus précisément. Elle était recouverte de sang mais Thor n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre celle de Loki. Le blond ne comprenait pas où elle venait en venir. En réalité, il avait peur de faire lui-même le lien.

- "C'est sa dague, c'est normal qu'elle soit dans sa chambre", dit-il d'un ton peu convaincant.

- "C'est la dague qu'Odin lui avait offert. Celle qu'il a emmenée en allant sur Svartalfheim avec toi, recouverte de sang encore frais et qui n'est pas humain. Et quand tu as été emmené en salle de soin… ta blessure avait déjà été soignée avec des remèdes que seuls les grands magiciens connaissent..."

Thor ne répondit rien. Le regard vide, il semblait à peine conscient de ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

- "Sais-tu ce que cela veut dire Thor? Il est ici… Loki est ici. C'est lui qui a tué le monstre. C'est lui qui t'a soigné. Il se cache parmi nous. _Loki est ici_."

* * *

Voilà alors il reste deux chapitres, ca touche à sa fin! N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez, je lis et relis chaque review :)


	6. Confrontation

Et voilà, ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fiction! Je souhaiterais tous vous remercier pour les reviews et les follows qui réchauffent vraiment le coeur :) Merci aux anonymes LoveTom et Artemissnape ainsi que tous ceux qui me suivent depuis le début. Cette fic me tenait vraiment à coeur et je suis contente d'avoir pu la partager avec ces quelques personnes :D Ce chapitre est long car je ne voulais pas le couper avant la confrontation des deux frères! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

_Loki est ici._

Ces trois mots semblèrent résonner dans sa tête de nombreuses fois avant que l'information ne parvienne finalement à son cerveau. Ses amis le fixaient, l'air à la fois inquiet et impatient d'avoir une réponse à pareille annonce.

- « C'est ridicule. »

Ce fut la seule chose qu'il put prononcer, la chose qui lui paraissait le plus vraisemblable. Sif et Fandral n'avaient pas idée de ce sur quoi ils s'engageaient.

- « Allons Thor, réfléchis un peu… Tu sais très bien que Loki est le maitre des illusions, plusieurs fois il nous a berné par sa malice et sa fourberie. »

- « Loki est mort. »

Il avait assisté au coup fatal sur Svartalfheim. Il avait vu son frère mourir dans ses bras après s'être excusé. Ses yeux ne pouvaient pas le tromper.

- « Son corps a été laissé sur Svartalfheim, sans surveillance. Tu as toi-même emporté sa dague là-bas pour qu'il puisse se défendre de Malekith au cas où ça se passerait mal ! Comment serait-elle arrivée ici si ce n'est de sa main ? »

Thor réfléchissait à toutes les possibilités pendant qu'il regardait les mots sortir des lèvres de la guerrière. Depuis qu'elle avait fait la supposition que Loki pourrait être ici, une sensation de vide s'était créée dans son estomac. Il ne savait pas si la nouvelle le rendait heureux ou, au contraire, furieux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il croyait son frère mort et comme précédemment, il était partagé entre deux émotions totalement différentes.

- « Peut-être est-ce le reptile qui a ramené l'arme ici, il venait lui aussi de Svartalfheim non ? Il aurait très bien pu la trouver et s'en servir ici. Il aurait facilement pu s'infiltrer dans les appartements Loki… »

- « Et par un somptueux hasard, il aurait laissé cette arme à cet endroit précis ? »

- « Cela me semble être une hypothèse plus acceptable que celle du retour de mon frère ! »

Le ton était monté d'un cran, les deux amis s'entêtant à justifier leur théorie. Mais bien que les suppositions de Sif soient tirées par les cheveux, elles avaient fait naître un doute dans l'esprit de Thor.

Fandral, quant à lui, n'avait dit mot depuis le début de la conversation, se contentant d'analyser les arguments des deux camps.

- « Il serait plus prudent de garder cette information entre nous. Que Loki soit ici ou non, un intrus s'est aisément infiltré dans la cité d'Asgard. Même s'il n'est pas le responsable, nous devrions rester sur nos gardes », dit-il sagement.

Sif et Thor acquiescèrent tout en se fusillant du regard.

- « Cependant… Il est quand même étrange qu'un antidote ait été administré à Thor avant l'arrivée du Guérisseur », continua Fandral d'un air posé. « L'art de la potion n'est pas donné à tout le monde, il faut une connaissance de la magie pour pouvoir manier un tel savoir-faire. Les bocaux dans la chambre de Loki ont été vidés en connaissance de cause. Il serait illogique que le tueur soit également celui qui ait sauvé la vie de Thor. Cela signifie qu'une tierce personne était bien présente au moment des faits. Qu'il s'agisse de Loki ou pas, il serait bon de découvrir qui est cet inconnu et de connaitre ses intentions.»

Un silence suivi cette déclaration. Thor devait admettre que les arguments de Fandral tenaient la route, contrairement à Sif qui alimentait les siens par sa haine pour Loki. Mais les faits étaient là et il ne pouvait les nier. Il était temps pour lui d'agir, de faire le travail qu'Odin aurait sans doute fait s'il était éveillé.

- « Mes amis… Que ceci soit clair : personne ne doit être au courant de votre découverte, je dis bien _personne_. J'ordonnerais qu'un recensement soit immédiatement réalisé. Chaque garde, chaque gouvernante, chaque enfant devra pouvoir être identifié sans aucun élément trouble. Je souhaite que ceci soit tout d'abord exécuté pour les personnes habitant le palais avant de l'étendre à Asgard tout entier. Je sais que ce travail sera long et laborieux, je compte sur vous pour m'aider dans cette tâche compliquée mais qui mettra en lumière les évènements de la nuit précédente. Trop d'ennemis ont ciblé Asgard ces derniers temps, connaissons-nous nous même avant de nous lancer dans la lutte. »

Les paroles de Thor furent rapidement mises en exécution. Il convoqua tout d'abord les supérieurs de la garde qu'il se chargea de questionner en personne. Le recensement continua de niveaux en niveaux, s'étalant sur plusieurs jours. Les entrées et sorties du palais étaient sévèrement contrôlées, les gardes allant jusqu'à refuser une échappatoire aux personnes encore non-identifiées. Ces restrictions n'échappèrent pas à Loki, qui se retrouva également confiné dans le palais royal.

- « Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me dire ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai quand même le droit de savoir pourquoi je ne peux plus me promener en dehors du palais », avait-il demandé à Thor, l'air nerveux.

Il se doutait que quelque chose d'anormal était arrivé mais il était encore inconscient de l'ampleur des dégâts qu'il avait causé.

- « Ce n'est pas contre toi, ma belle. Je ne peux malheureusement pas te donner d'informations à ce sujet mais sache que très peu de personnes sont tenues dans la confidence. Dès que je pourrais, crois-moi que je t'informerais comme il se doit », lui avait répondu Thor en caressant doucement sa joue.

Loki avait hoché la tête, ne pouvant s'empêcher de ressentir la peur d'être démasqué. Pourtant, le comportement de Thor envers lui n'avait pas changé. S'il suspectait quelque chose de sa part, il se serait probablement montré plus méfiant. Le Jötunn avait beau chercher dans son regard une trace de doute, il n'y voyait que de la tendresse et de l'affection. Ce sentiment le rassura, du moins pour l'instant.

Il ne fallut qu'une semaine avant que le chef de la garde ne vienne avertir Thor de l'avancement de la situation. Tout le palais avait été fouillé de fond en comble, dévoilant l'intimité de chaque personne qui y vivait. De longues listes, scellées par la magie, contenaient en détail la vie de chaque habitant : leur nom, leur origine, leur métier, leurs rapports avec leurs voisins… Personne n'avait échappé à ce grand questionnaire. Pourtant, après analyse détaillée des résultats, les trois amis restèrent bredouilles devant ce qu'ils annonçaient.

- « Voyons le point positif : au moins nous avons enfin des documents valables sur tous les habitants de la cité », dit Thor en feuilletant une dernière fois les pages du manuscrit.

- « Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on n'ait rien trouvé ! Il y a forcément quelque chose ! Nous n'avons même pas retrouvé le garde qui a soi-disant tué le monstre. On est sur une piste, il faut juste trouver la faille », s'entêta Sif.

Après un grand soupir d'exaspération, Thor balança le livret à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il avait passé tant de temps à interroger tout le monde qu'il se sentait énervé de n'avoir rien découvert.

- « Ça pourrait être quelqu'un d'entre nous », proposa Fandral.

Tous les deux se tournèrent alors vers Thor, l'air suspicieux.

- « Ne soyez pas ridicules, si c'était moi l'intrus je ne pourrais pas soulever Mjöllnir ! Par contre, vous deux… »

Ses deux amis lui jetèrent un regard noir avant de reprendre leur lecture.

- « Je n'éliminerais pas l'hypothèse pour autant. Volstagg a refusé d'être interrogé, ça pourrait être lui. »

- « Allons, je l'ai vu avaler un sanglier entier la dernière fois, seul lui serait capable d'une telle prestation », le défendit Thor, ce qui lui valut le rire de ses compagnons.

- « Je remarque que la mortelle n'a pas été interrogée », souleva Sif en parcourant du doigt la liste des noms.

- « Jane n'y connait rien en magie et son séjour ici n'est que temporaire », répliqua immédiatement le blond.

- « Justement, rien ne prouve que ce soit vraiment elle. Si Loki était ici… »

- « Par pitié, vas-tu laisser mon frère reposer en paix sans mêler son nom à chacune de nos discussions ! Jane est bien Jane ! Je la connais, je l'aime ! Ne crois-tu pas que j'aurais reconnu mon frère sous les traits de ma femme ? » Le ton de Thor commençait à monter, une fois de plus.

- « Justement, ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait plus aisé pour lui de te piéger en te sachant aveuglé par l'amour ? Cesse de t'entêter à ce point et envisage le pire plutôt que d'en être surpris par après ! »

Thor n'ajouta pas un mot de plus et se leva soudainement. Sans un regard en arrière il quitta la salle en claquant la porte derrière lui, laissant ses amis complètement mitigés.

- « Ne me réponds pas _rien _quand je te demande ce qui te tracasse, je _vois_ quand quelque chose ne va pas ! »

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Loki essayait de tirer les vers du nez de son frère, sans succès. Celui-ci était revenu en colère de sa réunion et Loki n'avait toujours aucune idée de la raison qui mettait le Dieu de telle mauvaise humeur. Depuis qu'il était rentré, il s'était renfrogné dans son fauteuil, les bras croisé et le regard coléreux. Le Jötunn avait tenté tant bien que mal de lui changer les idées mais ce fut peine perdue devant tant de mauvaise volonté.

- « Bien, tu ne veux rien me dire ! Mais tu pourrais au moins agir comme si je n'étais pas invisible ! »

Ne voyant toujours aucune réaction de la part du blond, il se coucha dans le lit en prenant soin de tourner le dos au Dieu du Tonnerre. Ce geste était à peine simulé, lui-même commençant à être agacé par autant de secrets. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, installant entre eux une tension qui menaçait à tout moment d'exploser. Finalement, ce fut Thor qui fit le premier pas en rejoignant sa belle dans le lit. Loki dissimula un sourire victorieux mais ne se retourna pas pour autant.

- « J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, tant de choses me tourmentent. Je suis désolé si je t'ai vexée. »

Loki ne répondit pas. S'il devait lui tirer des informations en lui faisant la tête, il n'hésiterait pas.

- « Je pense qu'Asgard n'est plus en sécurité, c'est pour cette raison qu'a été effectué le recensement. Si un intrus se cache parmi nous, j'espère le découvrir. »

Le corps entier de Loki se figea. Thor était donc à sa recherche, il aurait dû s'y attendre. Cependant, il n'avait pas évoqué son nom, peut-être n'était-il pas au courant de l'identité de l'intrus en question.

- « Comment sais-tu que quelqu'un s'est infiltré ici ? » demanda-t-il le plus innocemment possible.

Thor sembla hésiter à répondre.

- « J'aimerais que ce que tu entendes en ces lieux n'en sorte pas. Sif a découvert une arme. »

- « Une arme ? »

- « La dague de mon frère. »

Loki eut littéralement le souffle coupé. Son erreur était donc là. Il se rappelait parfaitement s'être débarrassé du couteau dans sa chambre, pensant détruire la preuve par après. Mais visiblement, Sif s'était montrée plus rapide que lui. Comment cette idiote avait-elle osé fouiller ses appartements ? Il sentait le regard de Thor sur lui, il avait donc intérêt à cacher toute trace de culpabilité.

- « Loki ? Comment sa dague serait arrivée ici ? »

- « Tu comprends pourquoi tout le palais est fouillé. Sif pense qu'il se cache parmi nous. Je pense plus qu'il s'agisse d'un malencontreux hasard. Nous l'avons vu tous les deux mourir, alors à moins que son fantôme ne nous joue des tours, je ne vois pas comment cela serait possible…»

Loki remercia l'esprit naïf de Thor qui sembla encore une fois lui sauver la mise. Mais pour combien de temps ? Il connaissait la haine de Sif envers lui et son caractère combattant. Elle ne s'arrêterait certainement pas si proche du but.

- « Jane… Regarde-moi », lui demanda Thor en lui prenant les mains.

Loki releva ses yeux vers l'objet de ses tourments. Il n'arrivait pas à décrypter les sentiments qui noyaient ces yeux bleus océan. Mais ce qu'il ressentait en les fixant dépassait tout entendement. Il avait tellement peur que tout bascule. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper. C'était probablement la dernière fois qu'il partagerait un moment aussi intense avec son frère.

- « Je t'aime. »

Ses mots ne sortaient pas de la bouche de Thor mais bien de celle du Jötunn. C'était un murmure, si peu audible qu'il se demanda si Thor l'avait entendu. Au fond de lui, il espérait que non. Il n'aurait jamais dû dire une telle ânerie, même si techniquement, c'était Jane qui l'avait prononcé. Pourtant, il ressentait un immense soulagement à l'idée de l'avoir partagé. Comme si le simple fait de mettre un mot sur le mal qui l'accablait lui suffisait à en diminuer la douleur. Il baissa les yeux, probablement par peur du ridicule. Thor s'empressa de lui relever le menton pour rétablir le contact entre leurs regards.

- « Je t'aime plus que tout. C'est pour cette raison que je veux que tu sois prudente. »

Le blond l'attira contre son torse, le serrant tendrement dans ses bras. Loki ne réagit pas, se laissant submerger par la foule de sensation qui déchainait son estomac. Il savoura l'odeur de l'autre Dieu pendant que sa gorge se nouait. Stupides sentiments.

- « Je ne le pense pas mais… _Si_ dans le pire des cas, Loki était ici, cela ferait de toi une proie. Il m'a menacé plusieurs fois de s'en prendre à toi pour me faire souffrir. Je dois donc te mettre en garde. Et si tu souhaites repartir sur Midgard, je te le concéderais sans discuter. »

- « Loki n'est pas ici, j'en suis certaine. »

Thor eut un léger sourire.

- « Les femmes et leur entêtement. Elles me rendront dingues.»

- « Au pluriel ? Me cacheriez-vous quelque chose, fils d'Odin ? » le taquina Loki.

- « Mmh non. Tu es la seule et tu es… à moi. »

Pour prouver ses paroles, il se jeta sur lui et se fraya un chemin vers son cou avec sa bouche. Loki frissonna quand il sentit ses lèvres jouer avec sa peau si sensible en cet endroit. Il fit mine de se débattre, pris d'un rire joueur. Thor lui suçota la peau quelques secondes avant de s'éloigner, fier de lui.

- « Par pitié, dis-moi que tu n'as pas laissé de marque ! » grimaça Loki en passant ses doigts sur l'endroit en question.

- « Ça se voit à peine ! » répondit Thor en rigolant. « Je dois te laisser ma douce, j'ai rendez-vous avec Heimdall. »

Thor l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres et disparut avant que Loki n'ait eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit.

Lorsque Thor arriva à l'endroit où se trouvait autrefois le Bifrost, Heimdall n'était pas seul. Sif se tenait à ses côtés, les bras croisés et l'air soucieux.

- « Alors ? Arrives-tu à voir le corps de Loki sur Svarthalfeim mon cher Heimdall? »

- « Loki a toujours usé de magie lors de ses escapades, se cachant de mes yeux. Je n'ai donc pas l'habitude de le voir à ma portée. »

- « Tu devrais voir son corps, à l'endroit où je te l'ai indiqué. »

- « Je ne vois rien, Thor. »

A côté de lui, Sif ne cessait de faire les cents pas, emprise à une évidente nervosité.

- « Dis-lui ce que tu as vu », dit-elle en évitant de croiser le regard de Thor. Cela suffit à attiser sa curiosité.

- « De quoi parle-t-elle ? Qu'as-tu vu ? »

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Heimdall ne semblait pas sûr de lui. Il jeta un regard interrogateur à sa sœur qui insista avec un hochement de tête.

- « J'ai vu Jane. Jane Foster. La même qui est censée se trouver ici. »

- « Tu mens… Jane est ici », souffla Thor.

- « Je peux te le jurer sur mon honneur. Jane est actuellement sur Midgard. La personne qui habite le palais n'est pas celle que tu crois. »

Un silence suivi cette nouvelle.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que Thor avait quitté ses appartements en trombe, évoquant une réunion d'ordre privée avec Heimdall. Loki n'avait pas bougé de la chambre, noyant son ennui dans de vieux bouquins qu'il avait lu et relu jusqu'à épuisement. Il avait préféré distraire son esprit un maximum pour dissiper l'angoisse qui l'asphyxiait. Pourtant, quand il tournait les pages de ses livres, il ne pouvait lutter contre le tremblement de ses doigts qui trahissait tout ce contre quoi il se battait.

Il avait vaguement pensé à fuir. Il n'était pas encore trop tard pour qu'il disparaisse d'Asgard même si le palais était vaillamment surveillé. Il était un puissant magicien, il n'aurait eu aucun mal à exterminer quelques gardes pour atteindre la liberté. Il avait rapidement abandonné l'idée. Au fond de lui, il espérait que les choses se tassent, que tout redevienne comme avant. Qu'il puisse jouer le rôle de la parfaite épouse aux côtés de Thor encore pendant longtemps.

Le temps s'était soudainement assombri, déferlant des torrents de pluie ponctués d'éclairs discrets. Mais plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus les orages fracassaient le sol dans un assourdissement qui faisait trembler les fondations de la cité. Ce phénomène, arrivé si soudainement, était loin d'être naturel. Thor était le Dieu de la foudre, Loki savait que ces évènements pouvaient se produire à son insu, quand il n'arrivait pas à contrôler son humeur. C'était rare quand cela arrivait, mais la simple vision de ses coups de tonnerre le terrifiait. Thor devait être en proie à une grande désolation pour provoquer une tempête pareille. Plusieurs coups portés à la porte détachèrent son attention de la fenêtre.

- « Jane Foster, Thor vous appelle dans la salle du trône. Vous êtes priée de nous suivre jusqu'à lui », annonça sévèrement un des gardes en ouvrant la porte.

Loki regarda l'homme, intrigué.

- « Je l'attendrais ici, merci de m'avoir prévenue », dit-il en s'apprêtant à refermer la porte.

- « Madame, ne nous obligez pas à vous y emmener de force », répliqua le garde en la retenant.

- « De quel droit vous permettez-vous ? Vous ne savez pas à qui vous parlez de la sorte ! »

- « L'ordre vient de Thor lui-même. »

Loki haussa les sourcils. Rien de tout cela ne sentait bon pour lui. Jamais Thor ne l'avait appelé de la sorte, par le biais d'un garde. La découverte de Sif ajoutée aux phénomènes météorologiques ne laissait presque plus de doute sur la situation. Cela ne lui servait à rien de lutter. C'est donc avec une boule dans le creux du ventre qu'il prit le chemin du trône, escorté par deux soldats. Jamais un trajet ne lui avait paru aussi long. Plus il s'approchait de la salle en question, plus les éclairs se faisaient intempestifs, illuminant les couloirs presque toutes les secondes. Il se prépara au pire au même moment où il ouvrait la lourde porte donnant sur le trône.

La pièce était plongée dans le noir le plus total. Aucun chandelier, aucune bougie ne réchauffait le l'obscurité ambiante. Grâce aux flashs de la foudre, il put reconnaître son frère, assis à la place du roi. Il était penché en avant, un poing devant la bouche, le regard sombre. Il ne releva pas les yeux en entendant le bruit de la porte.

Loki s'avança prudemment, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Thor devait savoir, c'était la seule chose qui expliquait un tel comportement. Il devait donc maîtriser chacune de ses paroles. Il connaissait le caractère impulsif du blond, il ne voulait en aucun cas que ses mots ne lui apportent la mort.

Lorsqu'il fut à une distance raisonnable du Dieu, il attendit, tentant de tout faire pour camoufler son angoisse. Il n'avait plus la crainte d'être démasqué maintenant qu'il savait que tout était révolu. Il avait peur de Thor lui-même, de sa colère, de ce qui allait lui arriver. Il était prêt à se défendre, même s'il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre lui.

- « Je vais te donner une chance, une seule. Mens-moi une fois et je te jure que tu regretteras d'être né. »

La voix du blond était si sinistre qu'elle provoqua des frissons sur l'échine du Jötunn. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle rage émaner de son frère. Il tenta néanmoins le tout pour le tout.

- «Je ne vois pas de quoi… »

- « ASSEZ ! »

Loki se tut et baissa les yeux, comme un enfant qu'on engueule pour une bêtise.

- « Commence par te montrer, tes illusions ne font qu'aggraver les choses. Tu pourris son image en t'affichant de la sorte.»

Le Dieu de la Malice pinça les lèvres et reprit sa véritable apparence. Les évènements de ces derniers jours l'avaient empêché de prendre soin de son propre corps. Ses cheveux étaient sales, emmêlés, et sa peau terne lui donnait un air presque malade. Il portait une fine tunique vert Véronèse, encore recouverte du sang de la créature qu'il avait égorgée. Le détail ne sembla pas échapper à Thor qui renifla d'un air méprisant en posant les yeux sur lui.

- « Explique-toi », ordonna Thor, toujours avec la même voix glaciale.

- « Je ne vois pas ce que mes explications pourraient t'apporter », répondit Loki en continuant de fixer le sol.

Un coup de tonnerre, plus bruyant, plus violent que les autres retentit à quelques mètres du palais. Dans un élan de fureur, Thor se leva de son trône.

- « Si tu n'as pas d'explications à me donner, alors tout s'achève là pour toi ! » hurla Thor en saisissant Mjöllnir à ses pieds.

Loki ferma les yeux et contracta sa mâchoire, attendant le coup qui l'achèverait. Mais rien ne vint. Il ne savait même pas où se trouvait Thor par rapport à lui et à vrai dire, il avait peur de vérifier.

- « On dirait que la vie n'a plus trop d'importance pour toi mon cher Loki, tu ne veux te défendre ! Ou peut-être me penses-tu incapable de te tuer ? » résonna la voix du blond quelque part à sa gauche.

- « Non », souffla le coupable.

- « Bien, je vois que ta langue est toujours là, tout comme ta sournoiserie ! »

Loki serra les poings. Il détestait se laisser faire, en particulier lorsqu'il s'agissait de Thor. Il avait toujours l'habitude de le provoquer pour tout et n'importe quoi mais il savait qu'aujourd'hui était différent. Il luttait pour ne pas prendre la parole.

- « Tu sais, je ne suis pas en colère que contre toi ! J'ai été stupide ! Stupide de m'être fait duper aussi facilement par ta mort, encore plus pour ne pas avoir pris la peine de m'être renseigné sur Jane dès qu'elle a mis les pieds ici. Mais je pense que le pire dans tout ca, c'est d'avoir pu ressentir une once de tristesse face à ta disparition ! »

Ces mots le blessèrent, plus qu'ils ne l'auraient dû. Mais Loki n'afficha rien, comme à son habitude. Thor continua.

- « Comment as-tu osé… Comment as-tu osé te faire passer pour la femme que j'aime ! QU'EST-CE QUI NE TOURNE PAS ROND CHEZ TOI ? »

Loki pouvait sentir son cœur palpiter avec l'avancement de la situation.

- « Je ne voulais pas… », commença-t-il.

- « As-tu entendu ce que j'ai dit ? PLUS DE MENSONGES ! » hurla Thor à quelques centimètres de lui.

Le Jötunn se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux mais refusa de les porter sur Thor. Il put l'apercevoir du coin de l'œil, en train de faire les cents pas et en proie à une véritable furie.

- « Et dire que je pensais que tu avais changé ! Dire que j'ai apporté tes louanges auprès de Père pour qu'il soit fier de toi ! »

- « Je sais, c'était moi. »

Le blond lâcha un hurlement de rage et la seconde d'après, sa main agrippa violemment la gorge de son frère. Il dut visiblement faire preuve de self-control pour s'empêcher de lui briser la nuque.

- « Tout chez toi n'est que traitrise ! Comment oses-tu encore te regarder dans le miroir après tant de tromperie ? La mort serait le seul châtiment digne de tes actes ! »

Loki suffoqua en sentant la poigne de son frère se refermer sur sa carotide. Il tenta de se dégager en pressant les avants bras de son agresseur mais en vain. Thor avait toujours été plus fort que lui, du moins physiquement. Le blond relâcha finalement sa victime avec un nouvel hurlement.

- « Qu'attends-tu dans ce cas ? » répondit le Jötunn en se laissant tomber à genoux pour reprendre son souffle.

- « Qu'attends-je ? Je te conseille de ne pas me provoquer en cet instant s'il te reste un peu de goût pour la vie ! Je veux des explications ! »

Loki ne put réfréner un rire. Pas un rire jovial mais un rire vide, froid, presque narquois.

- « Ris-tu ? Trouves-tu cela drôle ? »

- « Non, mon cher Thor. Je t'avoue avoir du mal à saisir ce que tu attends de moi. Quoique je dise, mon sort est scellé. J'ai donc plutôt intérêt à rester muet comme une tombe, j'y gagnerais au moins quelque chose », répondit Loki d'une voix calme.

- « Crois-moi, tu as plutôt intérêt à parler ! »

- « Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me tuer, c'est ça ? Me penses-tu vraiment effrayé par la mort ?»

Un rictus balaya le visage de Thor.

- « Bien sûr que non Loki. La mort ne pourrait pas effrayer quelqu'un qui n'a guère de raison d'être en vie », répliqua-t-il sèchement. « Mais je peux m'assurer de te faire supplier pour qu'elle te prenne. »

- « De la torture… Très bien, fils d'Odin. Par quoi veux-tu commencer ? »

Loki se releva et, pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, plongea ses yeux émeraudes dans ceux de Thor, l'air provocateur. Celui-ci lui répondit en lui tournant le dos, reprenant les cents pas.

- « C'est toujours le trône n'est-ce pas ? Cette obsession pour le pouvoir… Elle a fait de toi une épave. Tu n'es plus qu'une ombre, forcé de t'abriter dans le corps d'une autre pour pouvoir exister. Mais plein de question me rongent l'esprit… Pourquoi Jane ? Pourquoi pas un garde ? »

- « Elle était la seule personne à qui tu ouvrais véritablement ton cœur. La seule personne à pouvoir te blesser après la perte si tragique de ta mère et de ton pseudo-frère », répondit Loki en se désignant.

- « C'était ça ton plan ? Me briser le cœur ? »

Le Jötunn ne sut quoi répondre. Il avait lui-même oublié les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à devenir Jane. Il avait voulu le trône, certes, mais ses sentiments inattendus avaient modifié tous ses plans, ce que Thor était loin d'imaginer. Ce qu'il ne saurait jamais, d'ailleurs.

- « Je voulais te détruire. M'approcher suffisamment de toi pour t'avoir à ma portée. Je voulais prouver que je pouvais faire un bon roi, qu'il me suffisait d'avoir ton apparence pour être accepté à ma juste valeur », expliqua-t-il sereinement, comme si ce qu'il disait était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

Thor se retourna vers lui, l'air intrigué. Même s'il semblait toujours en colère, les coups de tonnerre se faisaient plus rares, signe que la raison reprenait le pas sur ses sentiments.

- « Mais ? »

- « Il n'y a pas de _mais_. Sif a été intelligente, j'ai été démasqué pour une stupide erreur, le jeu s'arrête là. J'ai perdu, encore une fois. Tu as gagné, tu es le digne fils de ton père.»

Ce fut au tour de Thor de lâcher un rire cynique.

- « Pas de ça avec moi, Loki. Si les mots qui sortent de ta bouche sont vrais, comment expliques-tu que je sois toujours vivant ? Tu as eu maintes occasions de me tuer, n'est-ce pas ? »

Loki déglutit difficilement. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette question et n'avait aucune réponse à y donner.

- « J'ai changé d'avis. »

Thor haussa les sourcils, visiblement surpris par cette révélation. Il fixait toujours son frère, décryptant chacune de ses expressions pour pouvoir y lire la vérité.

- « Aurais-tu des sentiments au-delà de tout honneur? Je t'avoue que je suis impressionné. Encore faut-il que ces propos soient vrais. Enfin, maintenant je vois… De toute évidence m'embrasser et me caresser ne semblaient pas être une tâche trop compliquée pour toi. Tu t'y es pris avec ferveur, je te félicite.»

Loki serra les dents en entendant ces mots. Il ne supportait pas l'idée que quelqu'un sache qu'il pouvait avoir des sentiments. En particulier s'il s'agissait de la personne à qui ils s'appliquaient. Il devait éliminer toutes les preuves qui laissaient croire une telle chose à Thor.

- « Allons mon frère, tu dois me connaitre suffisamment bien pour savoir que je n'ai aucun scrupule à adopter ce genre de comportement lorsqu'il s'agit d'arriver à mes fins. Si j'avais du embrasser Odin pour y arriver, je n'aurais eu aucune hésitation. » Thor grimaça à cette image. « Cela dit, j'avoue que tes déclarations à mon sujet m'ont touché. Si j'avais su qu'il me fallait feindre une mort digne pour avoir une telle démonstration d'affection, j'y aurais travaillé toute mon enfance. »

- « Tu sais très bien que je t'ai toujours porté dans mon cœur ! Ne me reproche pas quelque chose dont je ne suis pas coupable ! »

- « Dans ce cas tu dois être content de me voir vivant, non ? »

Loki écarta les bras avec un grand sourire. Thor lui répondit par un regard noir.

- « J'aurais préféré te voir mort plutôt que de subir une telle trahison. »

Le sourire du Jötunn s'effaça aussitôt, tandis que son cœur se contractait de douleur une nouvelle fois.

- « J'ai assez usé de paroles avec toi. Même si tes actes sont d'une fourberie inqualifiable, je te dois la vie. On dit qu'un bon roi paye toujours ses dettes. Si tu n'avais pas été là la nuit de l'attaque, je serais mort, tout comme Odin. Je payerais donc la mienne de cette façon… Je te donne un jour. Un jour pour préparer ton départ d'Asgard. Je veux que tu disparaisses. Je veux reprendre ma vie comme si tu n'avais jamais existé, comme si le murmure de ton nom n'était qu'un cauchemar dont j'ai éradiqué les chimères. Je t'interdis de remettre les pieds ici, ainsi que sur Midgard. S'il te prenait l'envie de me désobéir, ce n'est pas la mort qui t'attendrait. La prison de Père est un lieu beaucoup trop chaleureux pour quelqu'un comme toi. Tu passeras le restant de tes jours dans un cachot, poings et pieds liés. Je te laisserais croupir dans une pièce obscure, loin de toute lumière rassurante. Et pendant que tu supplieras le ciel de te libérer de l'ennui mortel dans lequel tu baigneras, j'aurais oublié ton existence. »

Thor avait prononcé ces phrases de façon très calme. Loki avait écouté bien attentivement, tiquant nerveusement en imaginant sa souffrance si le blond mettait ses paroles à exécution. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il semblait prendre ses dires au sérieux.

Le Dieu du tonnerre lui adressa un dernier signe de tête avant de lui tourner le dos, se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie. Loki resta paralysé sur place, la gorge serrée. Il attendit que son frère ait quitté la pièce pour s'effondrer sur le sol, impuissant face à la décision à prendre.

Voilà, j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu! J'ai vraiment adoré écrire ce chapitre! Un petit avis? Une critique constructive? Tout est bon à prendre! :D Merci pour votre lecture!


End file.
